A Different Destiny
by Dowy Sixst Haevens
Summary: Light can t exist without Darkness, with Love always comes Hate. Peace is merely an illusion, still he will fight! He will dwell in the Darkness for the Light, he will take on the Hate to preserve Love, he will cease to exist to Protect those Precious to him. It seems merely a dream, but he won t give up, for he is a Mage of Fairy Tail. His name is Obito Uchiha! Read.
1. A new Beginning

**PLEASE READ THIS**

**Okay here is my first Fairy Tail/Naruto Fanfic. I had this idea and couldn´t get it out of my head. I think I have a pretty decent story line worked out. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to write me.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything. **

**Anyway here we go...**

_**Drip... **_

Darkness... it was the only thing I knew. It was my life...

_**Drip...**_

I couldn´t even remember the light of the sun... I couldn´t remember anything...

_**Drip...**_

How long has it been since I came here? Where was I?

_**Drip...**_

I really have nothing...

_**Drip...**_

Why do I live? What do I live for? … Nothing...?

_**Drip...**_

Who am I?... No one...?

_**Drip...**_

No... No I want... What do I want?

_**Drip...**_

Oh... yeah.

_**Drip...**_

I want to live.

* * *

"What do you think is in there?"

"Don´t know, but some say it´s a monster..."

"A monster seriously?!"

_A monster, huh...?_

"Yeah, they say it took down a whole unit with it´s magical pressure alone."

The voice echoed through the dark cell as the water continued to fall from the ceiling. Nothing was in the cell only the cold, wet floor the walls and a thick door made of steel. The only occupant, hiding in the darkness was a boy of mere 7 years. He had short spiky black hair and his black eyes were downcast. Heavy chains restrained him to the wall, which rustled with every breath he took, every move he made. He didn´t move anymore, it was pointless.

He heard the guards talking every day. Every day with every word they spoke his _Hope_ slowly vanished. He slowly lost his faith. It seemed merely an illusion.

They called _him_ a monster...

From what he gathered he was in some sort of Tower build to resurrect the great Dark Mage Zeref_. _

"Both of you shut up and open the door!"

_Open the door?_ That caught the attention of the boy as he heard the heavy lock being opened and finally after so long he saw some light... He had to cover himself from the bright light which after a moment seemed so dim again.

"Get up, freak!"_ Freak? That was new..._

The 7 year old stood up and simply stared at the man with a calm look.

"Get going!" _Not the brightest..._

The boy slowly raised his hand and yanked at the chain as it held strong against the wall... After a low growl he was released by one of the guards who looked a bit fearful. _Funny..._

He was quickly shoved out of the cell towards stairs. As he slowly walked up, watching the flames flicker with interest and breathing the first relatively fresh air he heard a few cries in the distance. Cries of agony and pain. Yet he remained calm, as he was shoved forward once again.

"Move."

It was the middle of the night, but that wasn´t a problem. Darkness was nothing new to him. As he walked he saw cells filled with slaves, some mumbling incoherent words crazily, otherssilently watching him,seemingly not able to sleep. Each step he took echoed in the calm darkness as he passed them.

Finally they came to a giant gate, seemingly their goal.

"We are here, freak. Try not to scream, too much."

With an ugly chuckle he swung the doors open and threw the boy in the middle of the chamber. As he looked around he noticed quite a few shadowy figures surrounding him. A moment later they began to mumble something that sounded almost like an incantation of some sort. That´s when the ground began to glow red in a strange formular covering a circular range with him as the center.

He didn´t know what to do as the chanting got louder and louder, each of the faces he looked at, mere shadows in the dark chamber. The few torches flickered and died down as a eerie breeze went through the chamber.

That´s when the pain began.

He felt it pulsing through his body as his magical power was released. It was wild with rage, powerful even in his weakened state. He just wanted the pain to stop as he sunk to the knees and held his head.

Shadows started to crawl towards him seemingly trying to restrain him as his magical power surged throughout the tower, destroying everything in it´s path. The ground cracked while everything began to shake violently as his hand were restrained by the shadows making him unable to move. Debris slowly started to rise into the air, the gravity seemingly reversed. The glow of the formular radiated more and more crimson in color as the chanting became louder and louder.

Slowly his magic was being compressed and restrained, but not without a fight as it lashed out all around. With another wave of magical power the ground was crushed, creating a circular crater, while the walls to the side were indented, making the desperate chants intensify even more, as the dozen Mages defended against this overwhelming power.

His cries became louder and louder, as it felt like his very soul was ripped apart.

In the end, all his fighting, everything he did was simply _hopeless._ His magic was compressed even more, creating only a rather small, but powerful sphere around him.

Finally everything fell silent at once, as his magic was completely compressed.

The debris fell to the earth, the magical pressure disappeared and the cries of agony as well as the chanting stopped. After a moment the young boys eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconscious. His body was covered in strange black markings, looking like tattooed seals.

"W-What a m-monster..." A panting Mage remarked.

"A monster, indeed."

* * *

"- he okay, gramps?"

"I think he is just unconscious, Erza."

"But..."

_Where am I?_

"Erza, I said he is fine."

_Erza? What a nice name..._

"Yeah, but..."

"Ugh..." As the young boy moved his muscles he felt a sharp pain shoot through him. He still hadn´t opened his eyes more comfortable with darkness for the moment.

"Ah! He is awake!"

After the girls scream I heard someone move near me, before he opened his eyes and sat up as the light blended him. The first thing he saw in the light was the close up face of a girl about five or so years old looking at him curiously. As he looked at her he immediately noticed her beautiful hair.

_Scarlet..._

"Erza let him take a breath..."

The young boy looked to the right and saw an old man sitting in the corner cross legged. He had a grandfatherly air about him as he jokingly scolded the girl.

"Are you okay boy?"

_Well, if one could ignore the pain that still shot through him and his strange lack of strenght then..._

"Y-Yeah, I am alright."

Finally he took in his surroundings. He was in a for his standards bright cell with the only occupants being the old man and the girl. It seemed to be early in the morning. For all the things that happened, he couldn´t help but smile as he saw the light.

"What is he smiling about, gramps?"

"I don´t know, ask him yourself."

The boy turned his attention back to the now standing girl, who looked seriously at him, well she seemed pretty scary for a five year old...

"You! Why are you smiling?" … and commanding.

"No reason..."

"You are strange." She said that with a deadpan look, seriously?

"You are rude." That seemed to throw her off a little as she silently pouted, glancing at _Rob _for help.

"Well, youngster, what´s your name?"

The old man smiled, as the girl turned her head towards him again seemingly interested. Well he had to admit he found the presences of those two rather comforting after an eternity of solitude. After a moment he finally registered the question.

_What is my name? I … don´t remember?_

"It´s also rude to not give your names first."

While the old man frowned seemingly seeing through his uncertainty, the girl grew a tick mark as she glared at the boy.

"Why you...!"

"Erza calm down. Well, my name is Rob and this here is little Erza."

The dark haired boy remained silent as he took in their names... Still, now the problem remained...

"What is your name?" _Erza_ asked now pretty impatient, but still curious.

"I... I won´t tell you!" He gave a big childish grin as he grimace to the girl.

"That´s not fair!"

"Calm down Erza, it´s okay." The old man´s eyes opened a bit scrutinizing the boy. He saw his grin being pretty obviously faked, so he probably didn´t remember his name...

"But-" The girl turned towards the old man in exasperation, before...

"Get up, it´s time to work slaves!" The cell door was swung open as the smug guard called out.

Erza still ignored him as she looked towards Rob still arguing her cause, not noticing the malice showing in the guards eyes. He suddenly grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her back, as she cried out in pain.

The old man was about to react, before the dark haired boy slapped the guards hand away, who simply let go out of surprise.

"Don´t touch her!" That irked the guard even more as he punched the boy away.

"You are new here. Learn your place slave... and now move."

Still the child looked up defiantly and was about to attack the obviously superior opponent, before the old man held him back.

"Leave it, boy." He looked up at the grandpas serious gaze and slowly gave in.

"Lucky you, now get to work, slaves."

The guard then walked out of the cell leaving them alone as Erza seemed still a bit shocked. The boy still muttered some words under his breath as the guard left, but turned around as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Erza looked down a bit as she said that, while Rob smiled in the background.

"No problem." The black haired boy grinned back.

* * *

After a full day of working on the Tower of Heaven all the slaves were finally lead back into the cells. The young boy immediately fell back from the hard working, feeling even weaker now. Erza too fell back in exhaustion while the old man tried to hide his exhaustion sitting at the wall like before.

"Finally, it´s over..."

"Tomorrow we will have to work again..." Erza remarked sadly.

The young boy frowned as he looked towards Erza who laid next to him. Her expression was downcast as she remembered their life. Of course he knew that they would work again tomorrow, and that the Hope for Freedom was slim to none. But still as he watched Erza silently cursing their fate as slaves he couldn´t help but want to encourage her... to comfort her even.

"Someday..." The boy began gaining the attention of the other two slaves.

"... we will see the light of the day again and travel the world, searching for adventures."

Erza watched the boy attentively as he put his fist in the air, before he turned around and gave her a warm grin.

"Someday we will be free." After a moment Erza too gained a happy smile as she looked at him and she put a fist into the air.

"Someday." After a moment of comfortable silence Erza suddenly jumped up seemingly remembering something.

"That´s right! Grandpa Rob, tell us something about your Guild!"

The old man could only chuckle amused by the girls exitement, while the newest occupant of the slave looked on interested, as both children sat themselves beside each other looking at Rob with starry eyes.

"Hoho. Which story should I tell you? Ahh I know. There was a powerful magic Hero named Rob and his friend the jester Maki..."

He told them about the most glorious, most incredible and most exciting adventures about fighting monsters saving girls, helping others, saving girls, saving princesses and saving girls. Well the knight Rob saved them most of the times but anyway...

"... and that´s how Rob got the girl."

Both children had stars in their eyes hearing about the adventures he went through, it was the first taste of freedom they got and they loved it.

"I have decided!" Erza stood up declaring.

"I will join Fairy Tail!" Rob gave a smile to Erza, while the young boy thought about it.

"Fairy Tail, huh? Sounds interesting."

"Together then."

"Yeah."

As he lay down unmoving with Erza still awake to his side, lost in his own thoughts he suddenly felt something resurface in his mind. It was not something big, like his whole memories. Just a name...

"I remember now..."

Erza looked at him questioningly, not understanding what he meant.

"My name." Rob opened one eye looking towards the boy while Erza turned her head.

"Obito Uchiha."

**Okay that´s it, for now. I sincerely hope you like it. If you feel inspired to write your own take on this Character´s story, let me know I would love to read it.**

**Thank you for reading anyway. If you liked it or have suggestions leave a review. Maybe I read you soon, until then... **

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	2. The Tower of Heaven

**Well, I wrote a second chapter after all... The reason is simple. One chapter seems to be not enough to get the sufficient attention to get this kind of story going. I will repeat myself here, but I think the idea of Naruto traveling into the Fairy Tail universe is used quite often.**

**That is in no way criticism at the authors writing those stories. I find them pretty awesome.**

**Anyway let´s just get this on... here goes nothing... again...**

„Obito~!"

The sweet voice broke the peaceful silence in the early morning, which was his sleep. As a slave one couldn´t find real peace of mind unless sleeping. It was the only time reality vanished into a illusion of peace. Without sleep the horrors of life would just be suppressed by distractions. Illusion however was absolute.

"O~bito~"

There it was again the sweet voice breaking his blissful slumber, now through a gentle touch. If interrupted by anything else, Obito would be rather angry to be deprived of his peace, yet this voice was just beautiful to his ear. He couldn´t be angry at _her_. He simply turned away mumbling something that should have been. _Go away. _It even seemed to work for a moment, still...

_Something was wrong..._

"Obito! Get up!" _Oh yeah... Just another illusion..._

**BAM!**

"What was that for!" The young black haired boy cried out as he held his head in pain.

"You wouldn´t wake up."

That was Erza, the beautiful Devil... well, he wouldn´t call her beautiful out loud... The year he was with her and Grandpa Rob was, for a lack of a better experience, the best of his life. Gramps Rob would always tell stories about Fairy Tail in which both slaves found comfort. Erza and himself grew quite close. They were best friends, well there weren´t too many others their age... Erza also grew quite comfortable with him, for better or _worse. She grew quite violent._

For Obito, Erza was his first precious person and he treasured her as his best _friend. _It was completely new for was such a strong feeling, he couldn´t describe it... Rob would always tell them about Love... Still he wasn´t sure, but it didn´t matter.

_Everything didn´t matter, as long as she was happy._

"That´s not a reason to punch me in the face!"

"Huh?" She cutely tilted her head to the side in question as she seemed to seriously ponder on this.

"I think it is. It worked, didn´t it?" She finally concluded with a smile.

"Well, yes it did..."

"See!" Again there was this beautiful smile and everything seemed alright, for a moment.

"Time for work, slaves."

Their smiles vanished instantly at hearing the guard call out, letting all the slaves out to do their work. All of them seemed on the verge of starving as they slowly picked their overworked bodies up. They were in handcuffs as they were led to their working places. Rob slowly got up walking towards the two still glaring children.

"Come on, you two..."

"Stupid guard!"

**CLANK!**

"Stupid handcuffs!"

**CLANK!**

"Stupid Tower!"

**CLANK!**

"Erza stop! What if they hear you?"

Obito pleaded in a desperate voice looking around the mine for a guard near them. Erza was pretty upset, because she had to watch as someone was punished as an example. Of course it was inhumane and for her painful not being able to do anything. Still if she went on like this...

"I don´t care!"

She took another swing, but this time it was stopped by Obito as he looked at her seriously. For a moment the young redhead was shocked, for Obito had never done anything like this.

"I do."

He then slowly let go keeping the eye contact, as Erza slowly lowered her pickax as well as her head. Obito let out a silent breath of relieve and looked at her again.

"I know-" Obito wanted to comfort her but was interrupted by a sudden cry of pain and rage.

"How dare you, you worm!"

"Let me go!"

The attention of Erza and Obito immediately went towards the guard holding a boy, about their own age, with blue hair and a strange tattoo around his right eye. The guard had an injury on his left hand and a pickax with a bit of blood lay to the side. Of course most went unnoticed by many, but Obito immediately knew what happened.

_Oh shit!_

He looked to his left and saw the look in Erza´s eye... Pure _rage_. This made Obito thinking desperately of a way out of this... _If this went on..._

"Erza, don´t...!"

He saw it... Everything, he knew what was going to happen... She was about to run for the guard and try to free the boy. Of course she would be swatted away easily... and then...

_I can´t let that happen!_

Then she took off. Still with he pickaxe in hand she ran towards the fiend blinded by rage. The guard didn´t notice her as she was about to lung for him ready to strike him down. Yet before she could do that Obito suddenly appeared in front of her and lunged for the guard himself.

The guard noticed him in time as he let the other boy fall from his grip already swinging his arm towards the boy. If he took the hit he and the boy would be punished, but Erza wanted this boy saved...

The black haired boy already having anticipated his reaction simply evaded with a sidestep and then lunged for him again...

**WHACK!**

Everything was silent as the guard fell backwards to the floor, his face pushed by the young boys fist. Erza stood wide eyed finally coming back to her senses as she watch everything unfold letting go of her weapon. The blue haired boy, too was shocked at this turn of events.

Obito simply stood back up and looked towards Erza with a smile, before he turned to the boy who he knew would try to save him too. He looked him directly in the eye with a serious face and shook his head.

"H-How dare you!?"

The guard immediately took his weapon as he electrocuted the boy, bringing him to his knees, yet he remained conscious. Then he took him by his neck holding him in front of his own face.

"Torture will surely show you your place, slave. You will regret being alive!" He looked around at the stupefied slaves.

"Get back to work, you ants!" That said he left, dragging Obito with him.

Erza couldn´t move, still too shocked as she slowly sank to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. _Why? Why had he done this for her? It was her fault... It was..._

"Are you okay?" She looked up seeing the blue haired boy looking at her in concern.

"Do you know who that was?" The read haired girl wiped her tears as she stood up. He wouldn´t want her to cry... _She had to remain strong..._

"My friend... Obito." The boy frowned a bit, before looking to the floor ashamed.

"I´m sorry..." She looked up at him for a moment.

"Don´t be. It wasn´t your fault..." _It was mine... _

After a moment of silence the boy spoke again...

"I am Jellal, Jellal Fernandes." He held his hand out looking at the girl expectantly.

"I am Erza, just Erza." She tried to smile, but couldn´t, still thinking about Obito´s demise.

"Nice to meet you, Erza. I hope your friend will be okay..."

Erza stared at him for a moment before she smiled.

"Obito will come back... "

It had been two days since Obito was dragged away, two days since Erza saw his smile, two days since she smiled and two days since Jellal joined their little group. Erza was blaming herself for what happened to Obito. Rob tried to reassure her that she isn´t to blame, while he himself was quite _upset_ at the boys predicament, as he knew exactly what was happening... That wasn´t a fate he would wish anyone, even less so a 8 year old boy.

"Erza, child, you have to sleep."

"Obito is still not back..."

Erza´s seemed lifeless, as she didn´t move from her spot at the wall, staring directly to the cell door, while answering monotonously. She hadn´t moved since she came back into the cell.

"He will come back, but you have to sleep Erza." Jellal pleaded.

Her eyes flickered towards him uncertainly, she already felt her eyelids drop, but still. _He wasn´t back yet..._ She closed her eyes for a moment to rest them and a second later she felt two arms embrace her into a hug of comfort. That´s when her tears started flowing as she sank into the embrace.

"I-I h-h-have to w-wait for h-him..." She sobbed releasing her despair.

"I know, Erza... but he won´t be happy seeing you like this, will he?" Jellal whispered as he held her close.

"N-No."

"See. Now let´s get some sleep and welcome him in the morning, right?"

Erza could only nod, as her last strength finally left her and her eyelids dropped closed, before she sank to the ground snuggling into the side of Jellal. She seemed to have a blissful sleep breathing silently. For a moment silence fell over the room, while Jellal looked at the girl in his arms and Rob sat cross legged against the wall seemingly with his eyes closed.

"Will he be back, gramps?" It was no more than a whisper coming from Jellal.

Rob only opened one eye to gaze at the boy.

"Yes."

Rob could answer this question sincerely, since if he were dead, his dead body would be used as an example for the prisoners hanging where everyone could see it.

"Will he be okay..."

Rob knew the boy wasn´t as naïve as to think he would be physically unharmed, still mentally...

"He will be fine." This time Jellal didn´t say anything anymore, before he too settled down getting a bit more comfortable with Erza in his arm.

"Good night."

"That should teach you respect, boy. Be grateful we didn´t kill you."

Two days... for two days they tortured him, for two days he endured unimaginable pain, for two days he was thrown back into the darkness and still he couldn´t help but grin at this moment. He was _finally_ released. Of course he didn´t show the guard his happiness.

He could endure the pain, he could endure torture and the darkness was nothing new for him. He didn´t fear the pain nor the death, he only felt the fear of regret. Regret in leaving Erza back here, Regret in never seeing _her_ smile again, never seeing _her_ freedom and happiness and not being able to protect _her_. That was one thing he feared.

_Leaving Erza._

_Finally..._

"Rest, boy. Tomorrow you will work again."

Obito was then pushed into the cell and fell face first to the floor, his hands still bound behind his back, as the cell door closed again, the light of the guard disappearing.

_Still he smiled..._

"I am back."

It was no more then a whisper and for a moment silence came back, but then he saw movement to one corner as Rob stood up. The old man said nothing as he helped him to his feet, getting his hands unbound. He didn´t even react as he saw the injuries the boy received in his two days of absence. Some seemed fresh, while others had just started to heal. Dried blood covered some parts of his body, in some places he still bled.

"Welcome, boy." The boy gave him a grin rubbing at his wrists of all places.

"How is Erza?"

Of course that would be the first question he asked, what else? He saw the boy looking around for said girl finding her against the wall in a blissful slumber, still lying in the embrace of Jellal. He saw his expression falter for a moment, as he saw this but his smile soon returned.

"She blames herself for what happened to you-"

"It wasn´t her fault!"

"I know Obito... Otherwise she is fine."

Again his gaze fell to the two other children and now his smile seemed... _sad_. _And still..._

"I am glad."

Not exactly the reaction one would expect from a 7 year old boy seeing the girl he likes... loves more like it in another boys arms.

"She has a … _friend._"

A moment later he looked away slowly removing the tattered shirt he had, revealing his tattooed body. Looking at this seal it was amazing how much magical energy this boy must hold...

"Gramps, please heal my wounds. "

Of course Rob would have already started to heal him, but his case was _special_. He once tried to heal the boy from a small injury, but as soon as he injected his magic into him the seal interfered and the boy fell to the ground in pain. And that was a mere scratch in comparison to what he had now.

Releasing this seal was impossible, too. If the seal was released the magical energy being restrained before would most likely simply crush the boys body, as he would be unable to control it. Seeing as the at the immense magical energy he had to possess, he wouldn´t be the only victim.

"Are you sure boy?" The boy sat down in front of him with his exposed back to Rob, before he turned around with a smile.

"I don´t want Erza to see these wounds." Rob wouldn´t be able to change his mind in any case.

"I hope you know what you are doing, boy."

With that said, he began his healing. He felt the boy flinch, but he suppressed his screams as the first wound slowly closed leaving only unmarked skin.

_That would take a while..._

One hour later Rob finally finished healing the last wound. The boy immediately falling to the ground breathing heavily as he used all his strength just to endure the pain. After a moment he sat back up.

"Are you just going to watch, or do you want to say something?"

For a moment the silence remained...

"I wanted to thank you for saving me." Jellal´s voice came from the dark wall.

"No problem. Thank Erza for that." Jellal understood the message.

It was for Erza´s sake.

"I am Jellal." He gently lifted Erza´s head and laid on a clothes pillow.

He stood up and walked over to Obito holding out his hand. Obito just grinned and took it getting to his feet.

"Obito, nice to meet ya." Jellal nodded in respect wanting to let go, but feeling his hand being gripped harder.

The smile on Obito´s face vanished as his gaze hardened and became serious. The next thing he said wasn´t spoken as a simple statement. It felt more like a warning or a promise of unimaginable pain.

"Don´t hurt her."

**Well that´s it for now. Hope you liked it, but most of all I hope you are inspired to write...**

**It would be nice if you leave a review, but you are free to choose.**

_**Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites and Follows**__..._

**Anyway, hope to read you soon...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	3. Red Clouds

**Hey there once more. I am here with another chapter. Well I started this story to inspire some of you to write something like this or something new in general. Obviously I liked my idea pretty much and decided to write a story myself. Thanks for reading so far and don´t worry real story twists and turns come in the future, but I need this as a basis.**

**_I also wanted to Thank reven228, who pretty much helped me create a pretty good storyline and gave me really good advice._ Still don´t hold him responsible for my writing, since that is sadly still my fault^^**

**Anyway here goes nothing...**

„_You don´t have one?" _

„_N-No... I am just... just Erza..."_

„_Y-You can have mine... No that won´t do."_

„_It´s fine-"_

„_It´s not! You are not just anyone. You should have a good name for yourself."_

„_Obito... it´s fine."_

„_No! Everyone needs a good name! How could you live without one? You need it to make friends Erza, it´s prove that you live, that you exist in this world. You are not just Erza … You are..."_

"_..."_

"_That´s it! Your hair!_

"_Huh?"_

"_You have beautiful scarlet hair!"_

"_W-W-What?"_

"_Scarlet! You are Erza, Erza Scarlet!"_

"_S-Scarlet... Erza Scarlet... I like it."_

"Did you really think you could escape this easily?! Lousy brats!"

This was it... Everything was over... the escape plan... the little hope they had left failed... Now they would die... _or even worse... _He knew it was foolish, still he went along for his friends, he went along in hope that if he did he could protect them and still... he was useless yet again.

"We are on a very strict deadline with this R-System!-"

His captors were shouting at them, but he turned it out. He took a glance behind him and saw his friends cowering on the ground tears streaming down their faces as they trembled in fear. Milianna hid behind Wally who knelt down in despair gripping the ground. She was too young to even fully grasp the consequence of this. Simon wiped the blood from his face as he looked up trying to act strong, still he trembled ever so slightly. His best friend Jellal was right at his side, as they both put up a strong front against the guards.

Erza´s reaction however was the worst for Obito. She cowered to one side as she gripped her head trying to tune everything out. A few tears streamed down her face as it was contorted in regret and most of all fear. She really lost hope...

"But... just for today, I´ll settle for one of you."

That got Obito´s hope up, if it was like this maybe his friends could get away. If he had to choose between enduring torture or hearing the screams of his friends...

"Who was the mastermind behind this escape?"

The bastard of a guard eyed all of their reactions closely trying to pick out the weak part of the chain . His sadistic grin grew wider as the children trembled even more.

"Only the one person will get punished... the rest of you is free to go..."

How he hated the guard. They were forced to sell out one friend, in the end he would just pick one...

"Am I benevolent or what?" The guards screeching laughter echoed through the halls.

Sho began to tremble even more as his tears streamed freely. It was just a matter of time until he broke and then he would be brought to the disciplinary chamber. Obitos eyes found Erza once again, but instead of the fear or the tears he had seen before he could only see... resignation?

Why... Oh no, she wouldn´t! He looked back again and saw Jellal with his gaze steeled in resolve.

How could he let his friends be tortured? He could endure pain... but he couldn´t endure seeing his friends in pain...

"I..." Erza began whispering...

"It was me. I planned it all, they just went along."

Everything turned into a shocked silence as the group of friends stared at his back. Obito saw the guard analyze him trying to find uncertainty or fear, but he wouldn´t find anything like this. Jellal gritted his teeth in anger... Still everything was alright his friends were going to be alright, no disciplinary for them... But still the guards gaze was unnerving...

"Is that so...?"

His tone of voice suggested nothing good as his gaze fell behind Obito to his shocked friends. That sadistic bastard just stared until his lips quirked up a bit, before he lurched forward.

"It was this girl wasn´t it?"

Obito could only turn in shock as he stared at Erza. That can´t be happening not her...

"No! It was me!" Jellal cried out besides me as I didn´t get a word out.

_No..._

"Take her."

_No..._

"It was me! I planned it! " Jellal began to struggle while he still couldn´t move.

_This can´t be happening._

"Don´t worry I will be fine..." Erza whispered in a shaky voice.

Finally Obito came back to reality and immediately ran forward crashing against the guards as Erza was dragged away. He struggled helplessly against the superior guard as he reached out to her.

"Let her go! Erza!"

Erza smiled as she looked back obviously holding her tears back. She knew she couldn´t do anything to stop it, but she felt that she finally did something for her friends and Obito who always protected her.

"Don´t worry Obito. I will be fine." _Lie..._

Obito watched in desperation as he too realized that he couldn´t do anything at the moment, as he was held by two guards with no way to escape. Jellal was already down as a guard threatened him with his spear. But he knew one thing...

"Just hold on Erza! I will save you! I swear I will protect you!"

Erza smiled once more, this time it was genuine as she let a few tears flow down, before she nodded.

"I know."

With this she disappeared into the darkness.

"Throw those pests back into the cell! They won´t get anything to eat for the next three days."

Obito didn´t say anything as the group was pushed the other way back to the cell. Simon helped Jellal along the way, while Wally took Millianna by the hand as the guards barked orders at them.

"Move brat!"

Obito looked back and saw Sho still cowering on the floor as the guard tried to kick him, before he went back.

"I am s-sorry... s-so s-s-sorry... Erza..."

Obito couldn´t stand to watch this and went back putting a comforting hand on top of his head.

"Don´t worry, we will get her back." _No matter what..._

Silence was all Rob had as company with as he sat in the cell. The children hadn´t come back still... He hated it. He could do nothing but wait and welcome them back, comfort them or tend their wounds keeping the little hope they had alive with the stories he told them. He was already old, it didn´t matter if he died here... he would most likely die here, but the children were different. They didn´t deserve this... no one did. The darkness was comforting in some way...

The silence was finally broken when the wattle creaked open.

"Get in!"

Wally and Milianna stumbled in first. They were both in tears some of them already dried. Bruises were visible as well as the dirt that they were covered in. He didn´t say anything, not able to express his sadness with just that.

The next was Simon who had a stoney expression as he slowly walked to the wall sliding down silently.

"Let me go!"

Jellal was obviously next as he was forcefully shoved through the door. He seemed to have taken quite a beating. Typically for him always trying to protect all of them and he wasn´t even the worst of them with a protective complex.

The last to enter were Obito with Sho at his hand. Obitos eyes were shadowed as he silently stepped forward leading Sho directly towards Rob.

_Then the door closed..._

That could only mean one thing... Erza was being punished for their failed escape attempt. Rob didn´t say anything as he silently looked over Milianas wounds, healing them right after. Again the cell fell into a depressed silence, all the children grieving silently.

"Damn it!" Jellal punched the wall in anger as he too let his tears fall.

Obito was the only one to express any emotion yet and that wasn´t a good sign for the normally happy-go-lucky boy the old Fairy Tail Mage knew. He was obviously the one most shaken by Erza´s capture. That wasn´t good. He was a reckless guy and the only thing he could do now would be suicidal...

"Release the seal old man."

_Yes... suicidal. _

There were many cruel ways to die, but getting crushed by ones own magic was something no one should have to go through. It was like drowning, getting crushed by the water pressure, only worse. The longer the magic was held back the greater the effect would be. Of course that wasn´t important if the suppressed magic was like an unending ocean. No he couldn´t do that... It would be like klilling the boy himself...

"_No."_

_Rob let a small sigh escape. Everything seemed peaceful just a little while ago._

**Flashback**

"I won!"

"What are you talking about?! It´s obvious that I won!"

"In your dreams blue!"

"Don´t call me blue!"

**BONK BONK**

"Hey! Why did you... E-Erza!"

Obito slowly turned around just to receive a almost perfected death glare by the young red haired girl. He could see his other friends behind her holding back their laughter, while Jellal made an attempt at escape. Traitor...

"Where do you think you are going?"

Busted!

"Erza, I didn´t see you there. Hehe..." _Glorious excuse... dumbass._

_Still Obitos glee didn´t hold long as Erza grabbed him too. _

"Were you two fighting?"

Well... there was only one right answer... right?

"No?" Both boys tried carefully.

**BONK **

Erza simply bumped their heads together with a tug on their collars as her glare simply grew more intense.

"Don´t lie."

"He cheated!" Jellal simply yelled.

"I did not! I won fair and square!"

**BONK**

"We are all friends here and friends don´t fight... right?"

_Well now would be a good time to simply play along _… That´s what Jellal thought... for a moment.

"I am no friends with that cheater!" _The moment was over..._

"Just accept you lost you dumb-"

**BONK**

"**Friends right?" **That evil glint...

"Aye!"

It was late at night, most of the children already fast asleep. Obito simply lay awake thinking about all his friends. Wally, Millianna, Sho, Simon and Erza... even Jellal. He treasured them all... Still he was powerless... But someday he would become strong... Strong enough to protect his friends... no matter what. They would be free and they would live their lives.

"Can´t sleep?" Jellal´s voice whispered next to him through the silence.

"Well isn´t that obvious?"

Jellal looked at him once more before settling to look to the ceiling.

"Don´t worry, someday we will get out of here..." He spoke with confidence.

"Who says I am worried about that?" With a huff Obito turned away.

"You aren´t? I thought you were about to cry there."

"Why you!"

Silence fell as a soft breath caught their attention. Lying next to Jellal was Erza who tried to snuggle to his arm.

Jellal saw Obito smiling sadly as he watched her. It was obvious that Obito treasured Erza over everything he knew that, his friends knew that, the old man knew that, heck even some guards knew that. Only Erza was seemingly oblivious to his feelings, while Obito himself seemed to try to deny it for her sake. Such an idiot.

"Freedom... that would be nice." After that Obito simply turned his back to them both and fell asleep.

Jellal stayed awake as e silently watched the ceiling. _His best friend really was..._

"Obito..." Erza silently whispered snuggling into his arm even more.

_...an idiot._

**Flashback End**

"Please I have to save her! I need magic!"

"No... even if I could completely release the seal you would most likely die boy."

"I can´t just sit here doing nothing!" Obito was desperate to save her... still he couldn´t.

"You don´t have a choice."

The time passed painfully slow before the dark of the night finally took over. It wasn´t that long still it seemed like eternity, but it was finally time.

"Jellal." Obito whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah. Let´s go."

Getting out of the cell is pretty easy... After all they didn´t have weapons, most were always close to starving and a planned revolt wasn´t possible. The guards were superior in every way and of course they still had their guards keeping watch. Still for two boys who just wanted to save their friend, not thinking about consequences it was a good thing. A simple scrap of metal was enough.

They waited until the light of the guard vanished in the distance before they made their move, silently sneaking along the walls. They didn´t exactly know where to go. There were more disciplinary chambers for obvious reasons.

"When we reach the stairs we will split up."

Jellal simply nodded as he carefully looked around the corner for a guard. They had to be fast if they wanted to prevent the worst from happening... They ran along the next corridor before they stooped hiding in the shadows. The stairs were blocked by another guard.

"Damn..."

"We can´t have him warn the others."

"You don´t say..."

Obito took a small stone and threw it up and down. Jellal watched him... before realizing his great plan. He then threw it against the wall creating only a small noise, still it seemed enough.

"Who is there! Come out!"

The guard slowly moved away from his post as he had his spear at the ready. Only those guards would be stupid enough to move into the darkness. Obito held three fingers up indicating the time to attack.

_Two..._

_One..._

"Come out-"

Jellal immediately grabbed the spear as Obito kicked his footing away. Luckily the guard was just taking a step being a bit off balance. He loosened the grip on his spear and Jellal was able to take it away.

"You little bastards! How dare you." Both boys leaped back for the moment as the guard leashed out.

Jellal acted fast activating the Lightning Lacrima and simply tagging the guard still too confused to react in time. For a moment the dark hallway was lighted before everything fell silent along with the thud.

"Well... that was easy." Both boys grinned.

"We have to split up. You look down there, I search the other chambers."

They both looked at each other and bumped their forearms together.

"Good luck."

With that they ran in opposite directions.

_Where is she?_

Obito searched the whole floor and still found nothing. He didn´t know of Obito and he didn´t want to think about it. There was only one other chamber and that was in the incomplete upper floors.

_I have to find Erza!_

"-you hear?"

A voice was coming near him as he saw the light shortly after. He was in luck as there was a kind of hole in the wall to hide in.

"What do you mean?"

Obito was still in thoughts of Erza as he only half heard the conversation until...

"The red head." That definitely caught his interest.

"They torture her in the upper chamber. I heard her scream."

Obito gritted his teeth in anger as he heard that. He would take revenge against them … somehow. But not now he had to save Erza first.

"Why? What did she do?"

"It seems a group of kids tried to escape."

Obito just heard his laughter disappearing in the distance before he stormed into the corridor leading upstairs. He ran up the stairs until he finally saw a light...

_The moon..._

Obito saw the moon for the first time he remembered. He only knew two things. The hot unforgiving sun and the cold darkness, the light of the moon for him seemed peaceful. He was so occupied with the moon that he didn´t notice the guard coming up.

"What are you doing here!"

_Shit!_

The lightning cackled as the guard activated his spear. Why didn´t he have one like Jellal? He should have grabbed the spear... Damn...

"Come silently boy and you will not be tortured... too long!"

With that the guard lunged forward his spear snaking towards the boy fast. He didn´t react fast enough as the spear nicked him at the side. A small shock went through him but he managed to stay on his feet, blood trickling from the wound. He now stood at the edge leading to the ground.

If he fell he wouldn´t die, not from this height still it would be enough to break a few rips and he wouldn´t be able to save Erza. The guard immediately went into a horizontal slash which he could avoid by ducking under. The guard retracted the spear for a moment but readied himself to lung forward again. That was his chance!

He took a small step forward and waited, before the guard went in for the stab again. This time he was ready and sidestepped grabbing the spear in the middle and pulling the fiend towards him. Now he only had to trip him making him fall over the edge while he held onto the spear. Obito looked down seeing the guard land hard. Just as he predicted he was still alive but he couldn´t move much... _Still..._

"Alarm! A prisoner escaped!"

_Damn it._

His side still hurt as he touched his wound. He saw the blood covering his hand.

"I am almost there... Erza."

He slowly walked forward his spear dragging on the floor, but he already knew it was hopless as the steps of a dozen guards were heard coming towards him. He saw as they came around the corner forming a half circle around him.

_I am too weak... I can´t save anyone... Erza... I am sorry._

"It´s over boy. Just give up-"

Obito turned the guard out. He could only think of his failure. He hoped at least Jellal could escape the torture... But he was taken from his thoughts as a cold shiver ran through his body... What was that?

Suddenly a force slammed into the guards as they were smashed to the ground taken out almost immediately. He too felt something weight him down but he knew he was off lightly seeing the guards getting crushed.

_Fear._

For the first time in his life Obito felt fear. Not for the life of his friends but for his own. It was new to him... He couldn´t move.

**Step**

Who is that?

**Step**

_Was this magic?_

**Step**

_He is right next to me..._

**Step**

_I can´t move..._ _I can´t see_

**Step**

_He went past._

**Step**

Finally everything went silent only a gentle wind moving through the night. The mysterious person simply stood in front of the fallen guards.

"What is it boy?" His voice was calm, collected and... cold.

"Do you fear me?"

Obito couldn´t reply he kept his gaze fixed to the ground.

"You are weak. You can´t achieve anything."

He knew that … He couldn´t do anything. Still he wouldn´t give up! He would grow stronger, he would be able to protect everything and overcome his fear. Fighting against the overpowering force that held him down he slowly raised his head looking up ahead.

The mysterious man stood completely shrouded in darkness protected from the light by the incomplete wall, only a small part of his long dark cloak was in the light of the moon.

_Red Clouds..._

The man turned his head back looking over his shoulder at the boy... only his eye could be seen.

"Not bad, boy."

His eye was purple and held a ripple-like pattern. It seemingly saw everything and radiated unimaginable power...

_The eye of a God... _

"Struggle in the darkness."

His words cut through the night as everything seemed silent.

"Fight your fear and find your freedom."

Obito could only stare at the man. He knew that they were as far apart in power as heaven and hell, but still he wanted to get stronger, he hated to be powerless.

"When you stand as my equal you can try to defeat me with those defiant eyes."

Obito knew that before him stood a dangerous man. Someday he might even have to fight him to protect his precious people. The man obviously had a goal he wanted to achieve.

"Maybe you can find True Peace."

_True Peace...? _

With that said the man turned around and disappeared in the darkness of another path and with him Obito´s fear vanished completely. He couldn´t dwell on this, he still had to save Erza.

_I will save you..._

**That´s it for now. Hope you liked it. I don´t know what to say anymore... Maybe Thanks for reading so far and I would be happy to get your opinion^^ If you have a few ideas yourself or write a story like this on your own you can always share.**

**Thank you all for Reviewing and for the Favorites/Follows!**

**Until next time...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	4. Heavens Fall

**Hello there. **

**First off I wanted to thank you for reviewing as well as favoriting/following. I really appreciate. It helps me to find motivation to write^^ So THANK YOU! Anyway this chapter is a bit longer than the last two... At first I wanted to split it apart, but I thought I give it a try. I wanted to let you decide what format you liked more. Chapters like this will naturally take longer... This chapter will conclude the Tower of Heaven Arc and we will finally move on to the good times^^ **

**If any questions come up feel free to ask. **

**Here we go...**

_Where am I?_

Jellal slowly drifted into consciousness. His head hurt like hell as he was totally disoriented. He couldn´t see much even with his eyes open, but he knew he was in deep trouble as he moved his arms and the familiar rattle of chains greeted him. The blue haired boy took in the small light that the flickering torch to the side gave. By the looks of it he was in a dungeon. _Still better than dead... I guess..._

_What happened...?_

His head stung like hell as he tried to think... _Obito would find that hilarious... _Still he couldn´t remember anything. He had to have taken a pretty hard hit. What could he have done to land here...

_Come on what´s the last thing I remember? _

_Obito being stupid... Erza reprimanding him... Obito still being stupid... Sho coming up with an escape plan... Obito kidding around... _Finally the memories rushed back. He remembered! The escape plan it failed and then Erza was taken!

_Erza! He had to save Erza!_

"Finally awake, boy?"

Jellal´s attention snapped to the man standing in the shadows. He hadn´t noticed him,but he knew that voice. It was the pig, well the leader pig. He was just as fat and chubby to fit the description of _pig_. His suit would pop any minute now and his hat looked just plain stupid. As always he held his whip and that arrogant smirk of his. How he hated him.

"You really thought you could escape? How stupid, not even learning from mistakes."

Well that´s good. The pig was just as stupid as he looked. Why the hell would he run into the dungeon to escape? Well now Jellal held hope that at least Obito was successful. It seemed he wasn´t caught yet.

"Well now, let me give you a small lesson boy, about our God..."

Jellal could only glare as the man approached him with his whip. There was no god in this world, for something like this was still possible...

_Bring it on, pig._

"Erza! Erza are you here!?"

Obito shot through the darkness only guided by a few rays of moonlight. He still hadn´t found her and time as well as places to search were running out fast. The only good thing was that there were no guards. For this he could possibly thank the creepy guy that still sent shivers down his spine...

"Ob...it...o..." _That was..._

"Erza!"

_Of course she would be on the other end of the damn tower. But it didn´t matter. He finally found her! He could save her after all. He hadn´t..._

The heavy door was left open, only lighting a small part of the dark room. The guards seemingly left in a hurry. In the middle of the room was a single pole and there she was. He always could spot the beautiful red hair of hers even in the darkness, but she seemed...

" Don´t worry I will get you down in a second!"

Her body hung lifelessly only held by the ropes that bound her. Her hair shadowed her eyes and she was bruised and beaten up, here and there blood could be seen drenching her simple clothes. Still her soft breathing told him she was alive. Obito had to stay strong mumbling encouraging words to his best friend... Well best girlfriend ...

"Here we go. You are safe now..." He slowly lowered her to the ground holding her in his arm securely.

"_Obito."_ Her voice was weak barely a whisper... _but she was alive._

Her hair was still clinging to her face covering her left eye her other eye was half lidded looking at him with some relieve... _Something was off..._ He slowly reached for her face his hand trembling in fear. He gently stroked her hair out of the way...

"N-No..."

_Her eye... They... they took her eye..._

"_Obito..." _Erza slowly moved her hand to his cheek as if trying to comfort him. Obito closed his eye in anguish holding back his tears. _It was his fault... He let Erza be taken, he was to weak to protect her,he couldn´t do anything, he couldn´t save her. He was just too weak... _The black haired boy just sat there for a while in silence holding Erza close, before it was broken as the door flew open.

"What are you doing here slave!"

Obito showed no reaction to the indignant shout of the man behind him, he just lowered Erza to the floor gently. He knew from the voice that it was the man that caught them, the same man that condemned Erza to this and judging from Erza´s fear filled shiver the same man that did this to her. He slowly rose to his feet, as he looked at the small red haired girl.

"_Erza... I am sorry..."_

The air changed as a cold unnatural wind blew around Obito. The High Priest felt a chill running down his spine as he took an instinctual step back in fear. It couldn´t be... He knew that boy... He was sealed! That boy shouldn´t be able to do anything more than work. And still he felt fear grip him as he looked at the back of the boy.

"_I will protect you... I will keep you save..."_

The room was suddenly full of blue light, as six seals appeared all around the boy and slowly rotated. The brat didn´t move as the wind got stronger. These were the seals that bound him, the seals connected to the tattoos. They shouldn´t even be visible... except... _No that couldn´t be. That was impossible..._

"_No matter what..."_

Another layer of even bigger seals appeared around the boy...

The guard took another step back as he saw black rune particles slowly dispersing from the boys body. The amount of magic necessary to make them appear was incredible... inhumane. The boy was restricted by six complex triple layered seals that were incorporated in the rune tattoo on his body. It was created by the best Rune Mages there were and still... if they were visible it meant they were about to be broken, overwhelmed by magical power.

"_I promise..."_

The last layer of seals appeared around the young mage, as the eerie wind got wilder.

The guards eyes widened even further. The seals were almost broken. The magic the boy had to possess... the power... Suddenly a grin formed on the guards face as his fear was replaced by insanity._ How could he have been so blind? Everything was clear! It was a sign. A sign of God. This boy was the catalyst, he was the key for the Resurrection of the great Zeref!_

"_The time has come! Zeref will return!"_

Obito turned towards the guard, his closed eyes covered by his hand, holding his head, as a shadow was cast over his face. The guard began laughing maniacally overwhelmed by his fear or insanity before he cast his gaze back to the boy as he formed a sphere of fire hovering over his hand.

_Obito slowly opened his eyes._

The guards laughter stopped as well as the wind. Everything seemed frozen as the visible eye of Obito stared from the shadows. It glowed in a deep shade of red with two tomoes spinning in a circle slowly.

The guard trembled with anticipation. He saw many variations of Eye Magic before, but never had he witnessed anything like this. Only looking at these eyes made him fall into despair. _It was … magnificent. _

_The devil´s eyes..._

A giant red magic seal appeared under Obito as the first layer of seals shattered. The air was now pent up with magical energy and rubble began to defy gravity as it slowly rose into the air. Obito felt the pressure on his own body from releasing the magic. He remembered Robs words.

"_If these seals are released, you will most likely be crushed along with everything around you."_

_He couldn´t let that happen. He had to find a way!_

The second layer of seals were crushed as the magical pressure shot up and another blast of wind was released this time stronger than before. Obito watched the guard put up some defensive spells with ease, still gazing at the sacrifice insanely.

"_Magnificent!"_

Obito ignored him, his body feeling as if on fire. He saw the Eternano rushing into him from all sides, while his body constantly released the magic again, trying to balance it out. While the Magic rushing in pressured his body, the magic that he released destroyed everything around him. He saw Erza already writhing in pain. His mind stayed strong as his body broke down under the pressure he was forced to his knee, which in turn created a crater around him.

He absorbed far too much magic in too short a amount of time and it seemed endless. Somehow he had to lessen the magic in his body...

_Of course!_

Obito forced himself to stand as he gazed at the last seal. It was about to break, some parts already dispersing. It was the strongest seal, he knew that much as his eyes took in the formulars. If this seal was crushed it was over. He had to time it perfectly, for if that seal was released and he were to attempt it too late he along with the whole room … or worse the whole tower... would be crushed.He couldn´t let that happen._ Erza had to live!_

The simplest conclusion was always the best. He was about to release as much magic as he could in one direction. Well the guard was a pretty good target.

"You are the perfect sacrifice for Zeref!"

_The last layer of seals broke..._

"Shut up!"

At this moment Obito raised his arm and focused all the magic he could in front of him. With a pulse of magic everything was released. The pure magic energy rushed forward destroying everything in it´s wake only leaving dust behind. He saw the guards eyes widening before he disappeared in the chaos. The wall was broken completely that much he could see. Obito fell back holding himself up with his arms.

The boy panted as he slowly rose to stand. The oppressive pressure disappeared, but he still felt his reserves full of magic. He looked behind him at Erza, who released a relieved sigh in her unconscious state. They_ were still alive! And that stupid guard..._

"_Splendid!" … was still alive as well it seemed._

The dust settled and Obito saw the guard surrounded by strong defensive seals almost completely unharmed, but his crazy grin, if even possible, seemed to widen even more.

The guard opened his palms igniting two balls of fire. He had an evil glint in his eye as he gazed at the boy, getting ready to attack. He would subdue him and then he would revive his God. This boy was needed, he couldn´t let him escape.

Obito ignored the guard completely for the moment as he flexed his fingers in wonder. He felt different. It was so apparent that, it felt as if he was in a different body. He couldn´t even remember the time he didn´t have these restrictions on, but it was pretty awesome. The next thing he noticed was his perception. Everything was clear, he could see _everything_. It was no comparison to before. He knew that his eyes were different from before, obviously.

_He simply felt powerful..._

"Surrender to your Fate as Sacrifice! " The man laughed maniacally again.

He unleashed both his fireballs at the same time and they shot forward with incredible speed, normally. But Obito could easily follow the movement, yet he noticed that he wouldn´t be able to react as fast, his body was simply unable to comply to his eyes. He could only raise his hand.

Then it exploded.

"Foolish boy, your power means nothing if you can´t use it!"

"Interesting..."

The man´s eyes widened as the screen of dust was blown away. Obito still stood there seemingly unscathed. What shocked the man however was the defensive spells that had appeared in front of the boy.

"This is _magic, _huh?" Obito suddenly smiled.

"Let me try it."

The young mage formed a fireball and with a pulse of magic send it flying at the guard. The aged man was fast enough to form a magic barrier blocking the attack, but he couldn´t help staring. It was the exact same spell! How was that possible! These deep red eyes stared at him as if he was beneath him, merely an insect. How dare this insolent sacrifice toy with him!

"That doesn´t change anything boy! " With that he moved his hand in a half circle from right to left, forming six fireballs around him. They hovered there while the High Priest summoned a spear to fight with, his cocky grin back on his face.

Obito immediately got ready to lung away. He knew the man was now serious and he still was conscious of Erza behind him. He had to get the fight away from her. That in mind the young mage rushed forward.

The bastards grin grew wider as he stamped the spear on the ground sending the six fireballs flying at Obito, who ran at full speed to the side away from Erza, avoiding the first fireball, ducking under the second, while having to skid to a halt as the next two exploded into the wall in front of him. He created a magic barrier just before the last two hit.

"You can´t defeat me!"

Before the dust settled Obito shot towards the guard he created several fireballs on the run that just hovered there behind him. The guard didn´t have time to pay attention to them as Obito was already at him. Two fire balls shot from his palms at the guard, which were simply blocked by a defensive spell. Again a screen of dust was created, before Obito shot out of it to the left shooting yet another fireball at the guard, which was easily blocked yet again. The man turned around stabbing at the boy with his staff, which forced him to jump back.

"Is that all?" The High Priest looked smugly at the boy, who stood panting across from him.

Obito simply stared at him with his red eyes glowing through the dust, before he raised his hand like a handgun. A small compressed ball of fire formed at the index finger. He made a firing motion as it shot forward. The following explosion was bigger than the rest, yet again creating another screen of dust. The guard got ready for an attack from the boy, which never came.

Obito still stood there his palm now opened towards the guard.

"Okay boy, playtime´s-"

The young mage balled his fist in a crushing motion, as the High Priest was suddenly crushed by fireballs from all around him, creating many explosions in the surrounding.

"Over." Obito stated coldly.

Following the silence that came over the room Obito ran for Erza. She was still unconscious and her eye still uncovered. He had to take her to Rob, so that he could heal her. He saw all her injuries as clear as day and also her magical aura seemed weak. _He had to hurry._

"How … is that ... possible?"

Obito looked over his shoulder as his expression turned from concerned to a cold glare, his red eyes focused on the heaving form of the guard. His injuries were grave, but not lethal, he would be fine in a rather long while.

"You are still alive?" His eyes didn´t betray his look.

"Don´t look... down on me!" The High Priest´s desperate outcry had no effect on the young boy as he turned away as he lifted Erza into his arms in bridal style.

"You can´t escape... My brothers will be here soo-"

The boy flared his magical aura up effectively shutting the High Priest up. The boy looked up as if he could look through the ceiling. He felt an incredible powerful magical presence right above the Tower. Suddenly the image of the mysterious man from before shot through his head.

**I shall give you a chance boy, don´t waste it.**

"They seem busy... " His tomoes rotated again before the guard suddenly fell unconscious, from exhaustion Obito guessed, yet he didn´t care. He had to go and fast.

_**Struggle for your freedom**_

_We will get out of here!_

"The R-System can revive our God. Revive the Last Dark Magician, Zeref."

The pig had tortured him. He didn´t know how long, since he lost the sense of time trying to blend the pain out. After that he blabbered something about Paradise and God and the Greatest Mage of all times bringing about a new World...

"Shut up pig." It wasn´t more than a whisper but his defiant eyes still shone bright with hate at the fat man.

"How dare you-!"

"High Priest!"

Before the whip was released at the boy who didn´t even shy away, the door was thrown open, with a frantically panting guard coming through.

"What is it? I am busy!"

"It was stolen! The Lacrima of Zeref, it was stolen!"

Jellal looked at both mans as the fat pigs eyes widened smirking slightly. He hoped it would be about the escape of two slaves but seeing as one of them almost fell to the ground trashing around like a child it was good enough. Also there was nothing about the slaves either, so they didn´t get caught.

"You insolent child! Until you learn to respect our God you won´t set a foot outside this place!"

With that the slavers stormed out of the room and left the boy to the darkness and the silence.

"God, huh? I don´t need a God, that can´t even save... a child like me."

"I hate them."

**Hate**

"I hate them all."

**Hate strengthens me**

"Who is there?"

**No matter how much faith you have, it´s futile. Without a powerful hatred, you cannot truly feel my presence**

"Come out!"

**You are lucky kid, you can meet the God worshiped by so many**

"Who are you!"

**My name is Zeref and Hate is the reason for my existence...**

High above the tower a lone figure levitated under the moon´s light. He wore a dark cloak with red clouds the only thing visible, not shadowed in the night, were his glowing purple eyes as they stared down at the Tower of Heaven. He held a yellow Lacrima in his hand which radiated magical power.

"What is it you want, girl?" His dark voice flowed through the air.

A second later a figure flickered into existence behind the man, bowing obediently in his presence, seemingly standing in the air. It was a young girl with middle length dark purple hair wearing dark clothes and a cloak.

"Master Hades sent me for a... mission."

"That doesn´t concern me." The man´s voice was cold as it cut through the air.

"I hope you got what you were looking for?" At that she gazed at the Lacrima in his hand.

She waited for an answer that never came as the man made no reaction.

"The Master also offers an alliance-"

"I refuse." The man´s voice sounded in finality but it seemed to only aggravate the young girl.

"Grimoire Heart is the most powerful dark guild in Fiore. An Alliance would-"

"I don´t care for your petty guild wars."

"Refusing this invitation would be like a declaration of war."

At that the man turned his head staring at the young girl with one purple glowing eye. She still bowed down, but had a rage filled visage. The moment he looked at her, however, she was filled with fear, she felt far to inferior to move, even if she was just a Thought Projection.

"I could crush this guild of yours easily."

That shocked the girl to the core. If anyone ever said something like this she wouldn´t have believed it, but now as the person stood in front of her, his powerful gaze piercing her she thought... no she _feared _he spoke the truth.

"You may fight your little wars. We have our own objective and we will crush anything that stands in our way. We are no guild, we are an organization with only one goal; true Peace."

That said he turned back and crushed the glowing Lacrima in his hand shattering it into million pieces of light. _It was only fake anyway._

"Very well. I shall take my leave." With that she faded into nothingness.

As the man stood alone again he stared down at the tower before lifting his arm pointing at the tower with one finger. A black orb formed at the tip of his finger seemingly absorbing everything around it. He could easily destroy this so called Tower of Heaven, it was worthless. If he released the Orb fully then there would be nothing left in a matter of minutes. Still, the boy had potential. _He was a tool he could use..._

"**I shall give you a chance boy, don´t waste it." **

With that he pointed his finger into the sky and released the sphere.

_**Struggle for your freedom.**_

"Gramps! Wake up they are gone!"

Rob was already awake when he heard Simons call. Of course he was aware what the boys would do... They would fight for their friends no matter how dangerous. He couldn´t do anything against that so he tried to flee into the blissful ignorance, hoping they would get back safely. Rob sighed as he opened his eyes a bit.

"I know Simon."

"We have to help them! They don´t stand a chance against the guards!"

The old man knew that these kids craved for freedom, and he wished he alone would be able to grant that wish, but he was old and fragile and gave up on Magic a long time ago. He swore that he would get those child out of here, if the opportunity arose. Millianna, Sho and Wally were awake now too.

"What if they were also captured!"

Rob tried to concentrate on his surroundings. It had been quite a while since the children left. He sighed once again. He sat in this cell fr years, always telling himself that someday he would fight for these childrens freedom, for he himself was old. _Maybe it was time to do something..._

The old man concentrated and for the first time since he came here tapped into his magic... he hadn´t much left... Still he could feel all the presences in the tower.

_Something was definitely going on in the Tower._

Rob eyes shot open as he felt a small rumble going through the Tower. It felt as if the Tower itself was slowly broken apart from above, ripped into the sky. A few pieces of Rubble fell from the ceiling, but nothing more happened. That wasn´t however what got the most attention of the old Mage. He may not have used his magic in a long time, but even now he felt the ungodly amount that was concentrated above the Tower and also...

"Come over here! Hurry!"

The children were unsure why Rob called out to them, but ran to him anyway.

"Gramps what is happening?"

Rob held a serious expression, but it changed almost instantly as if something brightened it up. He looked at the children and smiled at them while getting them away from the door.

"It seems it´s time to go."

A moment later the cell door suddenly exploded, released of his hinges it flew to the other side of the room. Luckily not hitting anyone.

"Hey we are back!" Obito simply marched through the door, still holding Erza tightly, but his grin immediately brightened everyone´s mood.

"Guess what! I am a mage!"

The young self-exclaimed mage walked over to Rob and lowered Erza to the ground. He shot Rob a serious look before he stood up. A moment later he was tackled by a sobbing Millianna.

"I-I thought we lost you!"

Obito smiled as he lowered the girl to the ground.

"Hey Ob-" Simon began, but he suddenly stumbled backwards and fell down looking at him in horror, while pointing at the same time.

"D-D-D-"

"What is it Simon? Why are you..." Wally soon joined him on the ground pointing all the same with the same comical horror expression.

"DEMON!" Both of the boys shouted at the same time.

Obito could only sweat drop at that, while the two boys each inconspicuously took a stone in hand. Millianna looked at his eyes two before she smiled brightly.

"Your eyes are red!" Suddenly Obito´s mouth fell open.

"What?! I am possessed! Help me!" He comically ran in a circle, while it was unclear if he was running away or tried to see his eyes. Both were stupid... one more so than the other. The next thing he tried however was just as stupid. He rolled his eyes back in his head... which in turn crept both Demon Hunters out even more.

Sho was the last one to approach Obito, who now covered his eyes with his hands. The young boy obviously had cried a lot, seeing as his eyes were red and puffy, but now he laughed at his big brothers antics.

"Let me see!" He pushed his hands aside and was met with a deep red.

"So cool!"

Rob could only congratulate Obito, he got all of their attention. He too was interested in his new eyes, as he never saw Eye Magic like this. However for now he had to help Erza. There wasn´t much he could do. He healed the open wounds and after cleaning them a bit, he could only cover her eye. She was already awake again, but didn´t say anything as her eye followed Obito, who was now running away from Simon and Wally, with Millianna on his shoulders while Sho laughed loudly.

Obito looked back at Erza and his smile dimmed. He immediately made a dash over to her and hugged her in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Erza-chan! I am soo glaad you are alright!" He made sobbing noises as he hugged her.

Erza knew Obito was serious, while trying to dampen the seriousness of the situation for the others. She hugged him back and a few tears began to flow. _She loved him for that..._

A moment later he let go of her and moved away for the others to greet her.

"Eru-chan what happened to your eye?"

With that Obito turned to Rob and sat down, across from him. He now looked serious. The old man seemed really... _old_ at that moment. Older than before. He seemed exhausted and his depressive mood seemed gloomy. Still...

"I want you to give Erza my eye..."

Rob looked at the young boy and for the first time took in the red eyes of the boy in front of him. He really never saw something like this. The magic that they gave of felt really powerful. Also he remembered that the boy used a spell. Not just telekinesis, but a spell.

"That´s impossible!" The old man sighed, knowing what was to come.

"What but-!"

"I am sorry Obito but we don´t know what effect your eye would have on her."

Obitos expression fell even more , before turning into a frown. He unconsciously reached for his eyes. He made jokes about his eyes, but he actually didn´t know what they looked like or why they were the way they were. He couldn´t even turn them off... Of course he felt them slowly drainig his magic, but he had so much at that moment it didn´t matter.

"I hate this... " Why couldn´t he give them to her... He wanted her to see her freedom fully.

"Obito... We have to get out of here first. I am sure you know that yourself."

Obito cast a glance back at the door seeing the first slaves escape, before gazing at his friends. He gave a curt nod to the old man. He still had something to do. He still could feel the magical power building up above... hell he could actually see it. If he was right, this Tower as well as this island would be no more.

"You get them to the boats. I go get Jellal and come after you. The guards will most likely try to get there too if they are smart." Obito looked at him seriously.

Rob sighed for the umpteenth´s time this day. There was no discussion with this boy. He wouldn´t take no for an answer. Still that were actually their best chances to survive.

"Everyone come here!" The old man called out as the group of children surrounded him now.

Obito grinned at them all. "Today is the day that we will be free."

Everyone´s eyes widened including the slaves that were still in the cell as they listened to him.

"But... how?" Erza asked shocked from the declaration.

"We will fight for it!"

**BOOM!**

_It was so easy._ The guards were like flies against his new power. Nothing could stop him. His hate gave him power. He finally could grasp the freedom he sought, the true freedom! He felt the Tower above slowly being ripped apart, but he didn´t care he would create it anew!

"Please spare me!"

Jellal cast a glance to the left, as he heard the begging of the High Priest. His insane grin widened as he saw the kneeling man before him. He could crush him like an ant, with the Magic Zeref bestowed upon him. _So easy..._

"Why should I do that, pig?"

The man looked at him with fear filled eyes, as he desperately searched for a reason. He slowly crept away from the boy... no _monster._ When he came back the boy had only looked at him with that insane grin as the chains holding him began to disperse. He had guards with him, as they wanted to flee the crumbling Tower, but it did nothing as the boy simply crushed them.

"I-I-I am Zeref´s High Priest! You can´t kill me!"

**He can´t even feel my presence! Kill this unworthy insect!**

Jellals grin just went wider as he took another step towards the fat pig. He would enjoy this... He slowly raised his hand and the guard was levitated of the floor.

"Zeref want´s you dead."

The High Priest´s eyes became small and his eyes bulged out as the pressure that was put on him rose, just like the pig he was.

**Kill him**

With that he moved his hand and the guard crashed into the wall to the side. A second after the impact the wall crumpled, giving a view to the stone cliffs of the island. The Tower itself was build in the middle of the island on a higher platform, overlooking the island. Guards and slaves alike ran for the boats. Of course there was a fight going on, as it seemed there were only two boats left.

The Mages were already around one boat in a protective half circle, shooting all kinds of magic at the on coming slaves. The slaves had some weapons on them, but most of them didn´t even get near the front line of the magicians. Suddenly a bright flame shot through the ranks lighting it´s path. He saw the old man Rob.

"Those fools, running to their deaths."

The ceiling suddenly broke apart revealing the night sky. The pieces of stone were attracted to something high in the sky. A shadow was cast over the Tower, covering it from the moonlight. There in the sky was, what seemed to be a small planet, pulling everything towards it. Everywhere on the whole island pieces of earth were slowly levitated and then compressed into the form. The waves were also crashing high as the water rose towards the object.

"Impressive."

Jellal however didn´t care for the destruction he could create everything anew, he had to anyway. He turned his attention to the other side as his eyes fell upon a hindrance. His best friend Obito gazed at him with his red eyes, surprising Jellal a bit. Still he didn´t care. Obito had to be eliminated, because he would stand in the way of his _True Freedom_. He wouldn´t join him, he knew as much. In contrast to the other slaves he wasn´t easily manipulated. Still he could try... it was his best friend after all.

He saw the narrowing of his eyes seeing all the dead bodies around. It also seemed as if his seal was released as magic came off him in waves. It would be fun to crush him, if... no when he didn´t comply. His cold gaze finally met Jellal, whose insane grin widened a bit.

"Obito."

"Jellal."

"Die slave!"

"Run! We have to get on that boat!"

"Don´t let them through!"

"Please, don´t-!"

It was chaos as everyone fled from their doom. They would be crushed if that thing fell from the sky. It seemed almost inevitable. The children all armed with a few weapons or working tools ran through the chaos. All of them, but the youngest fighting against on coming guards. They had to get to the boats before...

"There! I see the boat!" Wally cried happily.

"We can do it!" Simon jumped in joy.

Erza couldn´t help but smile at that. They had almost made it to the boat. They could finally be free! All of them could join Fairy Tail. Her happiness overflowed as she let a few tears trickle down her one eye.

"_Let´s join Fairy Tail together!" _

_Memories flashed in front of her eyes of her time with her friends. She saw everyone smiling happily, enjoying the small freedom they had. She saw Obito grin at her brightly. That Idiot … always running off on his own trying to shoulder every burden all alone... to protect them._

_I always hated that about you. _

_No she couldn´t just leave her other friends behind. She had to help them. They would join Fairy Tail, all of them._

With this in mind Erza stopped running. For a moment she was left behind, but Simon saw her in the corner of her eyes and stopped himself, the others close behind. He took up a frown as he watched the redhead grip her sword and a frown marred his face.

"What is it Erza? Let´s go!"

"I will go back."

"What!?"

"I will get Jellal and Obito."

"Erza no they..."

"I have to! They are my friends!"

"Just that?" Simon was the one commenting with a stone expression on his face.

The intent behind the worlds seemed pretty clear, still Erza didn´t have time, because...

"Do you love one of them?" The question was blunt but effective.

Everyone of them fell silent as Erza was in the focus of attention. Her expression went from shocked to confused until she was about to answer, before she was interrupted once again.

"Erza, I always wanted to tell you that I-"

"Watch out!" Came a cry from behind.

Simon could only turn around before a explosion consumed him fully sending him flying away. He world seemed to move in slow motion as a moment of silence reigned over the children. Everything happened so fast as Erza just stood frozen to the spot.

"Mages!"

After the moment past explosion rained down all around them taking many slaves with them. The ones at the front, forcefully charged back in fear as they were attacked. Erza still couldn´t move. She could only watch as her freedom slipped away. The mages standing in her way... She felt so helpless... _It was over._

She could only turn her head as she watched a giant raging fire coming towards her, her eyes still wide. She couldn´t avoid it...

In an instant a figure appeared in front of her, waving his arms in circular movements stopping the blast of fire completely, until it was extinguished into nothingness. Erza would recognize this mark on the persons back anywhere. It was the guild mark of Fairy Tail...

"Rob... Rob jii-san!"

The old man stood strong, still he was obviously close to falling to the ground. He didn´t say anything as he got into a stance again. His arms made a similar movement again and suddenly the raging flames were released in the direction they came from opening a path.

"A... A useless geezer like me... was good for something... after all."

He slowly sank to his knees.

"Even though I gave up on Magic so long ago... Erza, you still have unlimited potential."

Rob smiled as he thought back to the day he explained Magic to Erza. His mind began to wander in his last moment.

"_That´s your heart."_

"_My heart?"_

"_Yes everything begins from you believing with your heart. Ou can think of Tarots, Faith, Prayer and such as Magic. It´s a miracle that only true believers can experience. Only those who believe that magic exists, believe in themselves and believe that they can coexist with everything in nature can use such a thing as Magic."_

"_Magic! That´s so cool! I´ll become a magician someday and fly around in the sky on a broomstick!"_

"_I know you will."_

"_I will be free in the sky!And when I do it, I´ll take Ojii-san with me!"_

_That bright smile of that little girl..._

"I never thought I would see a smile like that again in a place like this..."

"Grandpa!"

"Freedom is in your heart, Erza. Your dream will surely be fulfilled..."

That were his last words before he sank to the ground lifelessly, as Erza reached him. She heard the others shouting for her to get away. Still she couldn´t hear them as she just sat there in tears until she finally released a cry of sadness.

A magic wave erupted from the young girl blasting everything away, as a magic circle appeared on the ground. The magical power that was released was invoking fear in those that watched the scene. The mages slowly stepped back as the weapons of the fallen rose into the air.

"Erza?"

The weapons shot forward in an instant and began to smash into the ground, the surprised mages, not having a chance as they were defeated. Their crys sounded over the battlefield before silence settled once again.

"This is magic..." _I can do it... Grandpa Rob. I will fight for our freedom._

She heard her friends and the slaves cheering as they ran towards her, their freedom suddenly back in their grasp. They could get to the boats easily now as most of the mages were she had something she still had to do.

"Get to the boat... help Simon. I will get the two idiots."

With that she turned around running back towards the crumbling, half destroyed Tower. In her run she snatched a new weapon and hardened her resolve. They would leave this Prison together.

**BOOM**

Obito could barely escape the compressed darkness magic that Jellal released in an instant. If it wasn´t for his new eyes, he wouldn´t be anymore.

"What are you doing, you idiot!"

Another shot came instantly as Jellal raised his hand, only countered by a defensive spell, which instantly broke after it was hit.

**He must be killed!**

"You are a danger to the Tower. You must be eliminated."

"We are friends!"

Jellal let loose a few more shots which were again dodged. Obito couldn´t believe what Jellal did. He knew something was wrong from the crazy glint in his eye. He could also ´see´ another magical presence hovering around his best friend.

He had no time to think as he jumped to the side as another piece of earth was ripped from the ground. The Tower was almost completely gone, the only thing left was the newly formed platform were they stood on.

"Come on! We can be free! I won´t tell anyone about... this." He motioned to the bodies around them.

"We finally have our freedom!" Jellal began to laugh maniacally at this covering his eyes.

**There is no such thing as freedom in this world, until we create it**

"That is no freedom."

The delusional boy grabbed a sword pulling it from a levitating piece of rubble, before dark purple flames covered it´s edges. He pointed the sword at Jellal as his face grew serious again.

"Join me or die."

Obito held his gaze defiantly. He still couldn´t believe that his best friend would betray him, all of them like this. He wanted to create this Tower, the sign of all their pain to revive the Dark Mage Zeref? He didn´t think he could have gotten any more stupid, but it seemed he was wrong.

**Kill him**

"You are delusional! Come to your senses! This isn´t you!"

**Kill him**

Without another word Jellal shot forward forcing Obito to step back avoiding the edge of the sword by mere millimeters. He didn´t stop there however as he began to slash faster and faster. Obito avoided some while he deflected others with magic shields.

"It seems I have to beat some sense into you."

With that Obito put up a stronger defense spell repelling the sword and creating an opening, which he used immediately punching Jellal back. Another swing, deflected again and yet again followed by a punch. He finished by ducking under the next swing before delivering a kick to the blue haired boys face sending him flying to the other side.

"Come to you senses yet?" Obito grinned at the downed boy as he straightened up.

**You have to kill him for your True Freedom**

Jellal stood up all the while glaring at his former best friend. He didn´t want it to get this far. Deep in his mind he didn´t want to kill him, but slowly he lost all reason. Zeref´s presence got stronger steadily. His Hate was his power. He couldn´t afford to spare even his friend if they stood in the way of his freedom. Obito had to die...

Jellal slowly stood up, all reason lost and stretched out his arms in front of him. A dark sphere of black magical energy began to form in front of him. His insane grin came back as he screeched at his target.

"**Die!"**

The dark sphere shot forward in an instant, surprising Obito who could only raise a magic shield, which immediately shattered. Jellal´s grin began to widen as the sphere began to expand. He saw the hopelessness in his friends eyes as he was slowly consumed by the expanding orb.

"What is that?!"

Jellal saw his pleading eyes as he reached a hand out to him in desperation, but he simply watched in glee as the black sphere drowned him fully.

"Please help me... Jellal!"

"Goodbye, Obito."

Finally he could achieve the freedom he sought after so long. The darkness sphere didn´t make a sound as it imloded leaving behind a crater in it´s wake.

"You would have killed me..." The voice came from directly behind him as he was startled out of his mirth.

He turned around and jumped back his eyes widening in shock at what he saw. Obito stood there unharmed as if nothing happened. He simply glared at him. Jellal could only stare back a these demonic eyes. Nothing seemed to have changed, but Obito was still alive...

_That was impossible! He died in Zeref´s magic! He can´t be alive, this couldn´t be real!_

"That´s impossible!"

"You tried to kill me. I am your best friend."

The walking dead slowly moved towards Jellal soundlessly. He still stood there staring at him. His best friends hand was raised as if he wanted to reach him and his demonic eyes bore into him.

"How are you still alive!"

Obito didn´t answer still walking forwards. Just before he reached him Jellal let loose a cry of insanity as he stabbed his sword into him. The dead weight leaned against him as Obito whispered into his ear.

"You traitor." Obito suddenly dispersed into a dozen of ravens flying into different directions, around Jellal.

With that the world shattered all around him as darkness began to consume his vision. He saw the demonic eyes once again before, a second later he was back to reality. Obito stood right in front of him not having moved an inch.

How was that possible. He killed him twice! Why didn´t he die. The answer was simple...

"You aren´t re-!"

Jellal was sent flying as Obito´s fist impacted in his face, sending him flying back. His fist was still outstretched.

"We are friends! Friends don´t kill each other!"

Obito´s eyes were filled with rage as he looked at him. What had happened to him? What had they done? That wasn´t the Jellal he knew. Another piece of rubble began to be severed from the ground, he didn´t have much time left.

"Snap out of it, or I will personally drag you to that boat!" With that Obito ignited several fireballs all around him, with one hovering above his palm.

**Let your Hate consume you**

"There will be no more running. True freedom lies with the Tower of Heaven!" Jellal´s sword ignited into purple flames once again.

**Let your Hate strengthen you**

"**I seek true freedom! Zeref´s world..."**

"That´s it! You are mad. I am going to beat you so bad you won´t even know who Zeref is an then you can apologize." Obito got ready as Jellal raised his sword.

"You are merely a pawn, Obito... so die already!"

With that Jellal dashed forwards and with a swing released dark spheres that shot at Obito. They were met by the same amount of fire orbs as they clashed creating another strong blast. Jellal simply jumped through the dust that was created seemingly taking Obito by surprise, but as he slashed him he simply dispersed. The next second Obito came in from the side, finally having aquired a sword from one of the guards meeting Jellal in a stalemate.

"These illsuions are pretty awesome."

Obito couldn´t help the small grin as he said that, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"How..."

"Don´t have a clue."

Jellal released a blast of magic sending Obito flying back crashing along the ground. When he got one foot on the ground he pushed off, doing a back flip and for a moment it seemed he would land safely, before he turned too much landing on his head painfully.

"That freaking hurt!" Jellal´s didn´t react in any way as he simply stalked forward releasing another set of spheres as Obito wailed in pain on the floor.

In a second Obito rolled to the side avoiding the volley of destruction, but barely as he jumped his face landing first.

"Hey that was a clear timeout!"

He barely reacted to the sword that came flying at him as it was stabbed into the left over stone wall. A second later Jellal rushed in after it releasing another blast of magic. Obito jumped to the side, before Jellal grabbed his sword and sliced through the stone like it was nothing, releasing the piece of rubble into the air.

"There are no timeout´s!"

"Very well." Obito´s voice suddenly grew serious as he stared at Jellal.

With that Obito suddenly turned into a dozen ravens that attacked Jellal, whose eyes widened. The blue haired boy summoned spheres that destroyed the creatures, which exploded on contact. The illsuion disappeared and the last few ravens turned into balls of fire.

"Where-!"

Jellal couldn´t finish his sentence as a light came from his right. His eyes widened in shock once again when he saw a giant fireball flying towards him at top speed. It consumed the rubble levitating in it´s path leaving a trail of destruction. Jellal could only cross his arms as he too was swallowed by it.

"Damn! I overdid it! Jellal!"

Obito came running as the dust rose. He was so caught up in the fight that he most likely just killed his friend with a giant fireball! That escalated quickly... Whatever Jellal did, he was still his best friend. He can´t be dead!

"Jella-" A sudden blast send Obito flying back crashing against the ground painfully as the dust was blown away and even more of the now destroyed floor rose to the heavens.

"**Finally..." **

Jellal was surrounded by a flame like purple aura as he stepped out of the crater he created, a purple magic circle appearing on the ground.. A feeling of dread and despair filled the air as the ominous aura lighted the night.

"Jellal? That was close!" Obito sighed in relieve. Other than a few burns on his simple robe and a bit of dirt on his face he seemed fine, if one could ignore the dreadful aura.

"Ok-" Obito suddenly felt his throat constrict as he suddenly began to rise in the air two. It was as if an invisible force had gripped him and tried to strangle him. He saw Jellal holding onto his wrist as he focused on hi, as he closed the gap between his fingers. Obito created a fireball and sent it flying, but the aura protected Jellal.

"**I have to thank you, Obito. You helped me gain this power, this hate. I can finally create Zeref´s world thanks to you!"**

Jellal´s now creepy voice echoed through the night, as the insane grin stretched across his face once again.

It was time to end this.

"**I will take our friends and build this tower anew! Not as slaves but as Believers of Zeref! We will create paradise! You won´t stand in my way!"**

Obito tried to fight the grip, but he couldn´t do anything against the invisible force.

"Jellal, please... We can still leave this place together." Obito gasped as he finished the sentence the as his throat was gripped even tighter.

"**I hope you will find the freedom you seek Obito... in the next world."**

With that Jellal slowly brought his fingers closer together, as Obito fought for his breath.

"**Goodby my friend."**

"Jellal stop it!"

Jellal was surprised by the presence of another person and let his grip weaken letting Obito fall to the ground. As he turned around he saw Erza there, her right eye covered by an eye-patch. For a moment he frowned registering the injury, but it soon turned back into a frendly smile.

"**Erza, good to see you!" **

Erza simply stood there, tears threatening to fall as the sword in her hand quivered.

"What are you doing?! The others are waiting on the boat! Let´s go we are finally free!"

"Er...za..." Obito still lying on the ground was slowly trying to gain back his strength as he watched her with one eye.

"**It´s time to stop running, Erza. Freedom lies in the Tower of Heaven and we have to create it." **

Erza was confused, still trying to understand why her two friends had tried to kill each other. Why? Freedom was right in front of them, why?

"Let´s... Let´s just go Jellal... You were tortured-"

"**You don´t understand anything! Just like Obito..." **

Jellal´s friendly expression morphed back into insanity as he slowly raised his hand preparing to end the fiends of the Tower of Heaven. A sphere of darkness formed in Jellals palm. Erza didn´t react, too shocked to move.

"Jellal...?"

"**Die." **The sphere shot forward in an instant, the pressure denting the leftover floor. Erza could only close her eyes preparing for the end. It never came.

Obito stood in front of her having created a triple layered defensive spell, which was destroyed one after another. He still stood strong flaring his magical power to lower the damage, before an explosion rang through the room once again. Jellal simply watched that with glee.

When the dust settled however his grin faded away. Obito was on one knee his upper body heavily damaged. Erza had fallen back in shock but was otherwise fine. How was it possible! How could Obito be this powerful! He was guided by Zeref, bestowed with his magic... and still.

"Never..." Obito mumbled something, which Jellal couldn´t hear.

"I will never forgive you..."

He still couldn´t see Obito´s eyes but Jellal burst out laughing. His insane laughter echoed through the night.

"**You won´t forgive me? That´s good! Let your hatred grow! You may finally be able to sense Zeref!"**

Jellal seemed almost joyful as he gazed at his friends. Erza couldn´t help the tears that now streamed down her face as she watched her friend.

"**Very well! I shall let you live! Go find your fleeting freedom!"**

"Jell..al..." Erza couldn´t believe it, it was like an illusion... She thought it was over but...

"**Of course you may never tell anyone about the Tower of Heaven or even return here! If you do I will kill everyone! One after the other!"**

Jellal seemed totally insane as he cried out to the heaven...

"**That is your precious freedom! Live on with the lives of your friends resting on your back!"**

Obito still hadn´t moved from his position kneeling on the ground, but now he stood up without a word and turned to the still crying Erza.

"It´s okay Erza..." Obito just looked at her and she fell unconscious, into his arms bridal style. He only turned his head back, staring at his best friend. Jellal´s expression changed, the fear gripping him. as he saw hell.

Obito´s eyes had changed once again, now the black dot´s seemingly having connected into something different.

"I will return and when I do I will raze your Tower of Heaven to the ground. If you ever dare to lay a finger on Erza or one of my friends again I will find you and make you regret. Never forget that Jellal..."

Jellal stood frozen as the cold voice of Obito was carried by a soft breeze. A moment later Jellal´s eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground with a thud. Obito felt his power slowly drain away, as suddenly another figure appeared.

"How very curious. You have quite a strange power boy."

Obito looked at the seemingly middle aged man that stood before him. He wore a dark green cloak and only his mouth was visible as he wore a demonic mask. His grin, as well as his presence was unnerving. He watched Obito´s every move.

"I guess you are Zeref?" The man´s facial expression didn´t sway after that statement.

Obito knew that Jellal was possessed. Still he couldn´t forgive him for what he did...

"Sorry, boy I can´t let you go to your friends..." Obito still gazed at him coldly.

"I wouldn´t be able to fight you anyway..."

He looked up at the still forming planet as it seemed to finally stop forming. Most of the island and the Tower was already ripped apart. Only now did he notice that the platform also had disappeared for the most part. _Time was up... _With that he turned around and walked to the edge of the platform, before he looked back one last time.

"Also, I never forget a face, _girl._" At that the man´s smile fell and his expression grew serious.

Obito´s eyes began to glow and started to spin slowly before he disappeared completely into a vortex.

The ´man´slung the unconscious boy over his arm and moved towards the boats.

"What a curious boy indeed."

Obito collapsed on the ground on an unknown island, after laying Erza down carefully. In the distance he could see the giant planetary object descend to the ground, before it impacted into the island creating a shockwave and huge waves, unsettling the see even this far away. He didn´t even know how he could transport them here, but he hoped his friends also got ... with the help of that girl with the stupid looking mask, they should have made it...

He knew his one time teleport had something to do with his eyes. He wouldn´t be able to do that again any time soon. He simply didn´t know how. Most of what he did was instinctual and now it all seemed a bit hazy.

Obito looked over to a peacefully sleeping Erza, before he gazed at the serene moon. He reached his hand out before a smile graced his features. Of course he hadn´t much to be happy about. Betrayed by his best friend, leaving behind his other friends and still...

"_We are free..."_

**If you read this far, Thank you once again! I hope you liked it, leave a Review to let me know. If you have any suggestions or simply want to be nice, feel free to comment. Also I guess I need a Beta-Reader of some kind... if by any strange circumstances you are interested feel free to PM me. **

**Well then until next time...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens **


	5. Team Erza!

**Hey there! **

**Once again a new chapter... Anyway: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR`S NOTE AT THE END. Okay then this is another longer chapter... hope you will enjoy it.**

**Here we go...**

„Come on Erza!"

It was a bright day in the land of Fiore, the sun was shining, only a few clouds in the sky as Obito and Erza made their way into Hargeon. They had been traveling for around a day. The island they landed on wasn´t too far from the main land and from there they just walked along the sandy coast until they reached the haven city. They hadn´t eaten in a while and still had the rags on. Still the worst was...

"Erza! Smile already!"

Erza´s gaze was downcast, her eyes clouded by sadness. No matter how hard he tried to get her to smile Obito couldn´t succeed. She was still lost in her thoughts about her friends and their fate in rebuilding the Tower of Heaven. Of course Obito had reassured her time and time again, but she still blamed herself. She was brought out of her thoughts as a hand grabbed her and dragged her into the town under the scrutinizing gazes of other people that entered the port city.

"O-Obito. Let go!" Obito simply smiled, because that were the first words she had spoken since she had woken up on the island.

Obito ran through the city, skillfully avoiding every townspeople before his eyes finally perked up. He took a turn to the side finding a grassy placer on the side of a stream, a lonely tree giving a bit of shadow. He made Erza sit down as he smiled brightly at her.

"Wait here! I will be back in a second!" With that he took off, leaving Erza to her thoughts again.

Obito rushed across the street, before coming to a halt in front of a bakery. His face pushed against the glass as he saw the many cakes being displayed, his mouth watering. His eyes fell on a particular cake to the side. Well he knew what he wanted for Erza now.

"Granny!"

The saleswoman turned around as she heard the call from the front. She was indeed a rather old woman, still a tick-mark appeared as she leaned over the counter.

"Who are you calling granny, you brat?"

Obito didn´t seem fazed as he beamed up at her. Her anger dissipiated as she saw the boy. He had dirty clothes on, a few bruises and it was obvious he had no money. Still the boy smiled happily.

"Can I have a slice of that cake?" He pointed through the glass.

"I have no money, but I promise to pay you back!"

The woman was surprised by his sincerity, as she thought he would try to steal the cake. However his expression showed that he meant what he said.

"Please... my friend needs something to brighten up."

The woman simply smiled as she handed him the slice, seemingly confusing the boy greatly, not having expected to succeed. The saleswoman however gave him a bright smile.

"It´s on the house." The boy gave her once again a bright smile.

"Thanks granny! If you ever have trouble go to Fairy Tail!"

With that he turned around to run out of the store.

"By the way I am Obito Uchiha and that´s my friend Erza Scarlet!" He pointed across the street to a red haired girl sitting at the river." Remember our names, we will become great Mages!"

"I will remember them."

Obito ran over to Erza and once again snapped out of her trance, his hands behind his back.

"I have something for you Erza. To celebrate our freedom."

He took the slice of cake from his back along with a plastic fork and presented them to Erza with a bright smile. For a moment Erza was surprised, but a moment later as she looked at Obito with his bright smile she took the cake from him as a few tears escaped her eye.

"Don´t cry Erza. As long as we are free, we can do anything. We can become strong and someday we will free our friends. So let´s live our lives to the fullest, right?"

Erza took a small bite and began to smile brightly, before nodding to Obito enthusiastically. He was right, they could still save them, as long as they were free... Erza savored the taste of the slice of cake, finally realizing her own freedom. Obito simply watched his bright smile still on his face.

"Strawberry... "

_This was the day Erza Scarlet found her favorite dessert._

"That was close... We almost missed it."

Erza wiped the sweat of her brow as she sighed in relieve. The wind rushed through her hair through the open cart door, the landscape rushing by. She along with Obito had to sneak into the Train and kinda missed it. For a moment she thought she wasn´t fast enough to reach the departing train on time, but she made it... they made it...

"Obito?" She turned around after catching her breath and finally saw that someone was missing.

"Oh no, you idiot..." Erza put her face in her palm in annoyance.

"Erza-chan!"

She looked up only to see Obito latching onto the frame his head barely in view. He had anime tears in his eyes as he held onto the train with one hand, his body flattering in the wind. She released another sigh before taking his hand and heaving him inside.

"So mean! You forgot me!" Obito exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Erza.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did-" **Bonk **

The argument was over in a second, as Obito earned three new bumps on his head and Erza´s eyebrow had a nervous twitch. She just turned away with a huff and finally looked around the train wagon. It seemed it belonged to a tailor´s delivery or something, because there were a few staples of clothes in one corner and a tailers dummy standing in front, with a beautiful dress.

Obito closed the door and grinned. They were only a train ride away from Magnolia and Fairy Tail. Of course they had to sneak into the train... more like run into the train, but nevertheless, they were close to fulfilling a dream. He too saw the dresses and clothes laying around a bit unsettled through the wind they had caused by opening the door in the first place. He watched as Erza looked at them interested from afar.

"Hey Erza let´s get some of these clothes!"

Erza looked at him with a frown. He was aware that it would be stealing, but it were just two sets. He saw it more as a credit for future actions or as borrowing the clothes... for a lifetime. He knew Erza wanted to protest but he simply took a few clothes and threw them over to her.

"Go get changed. We don´t want to look like beggars when we get to Fairy Tail!"

He simply pushed Erza to one corner and then turned around with his arms crossed as if guarding her. After a moment of shuffling behind him Erza tapped him on the shoulder.

"I am ready." Obito turned around.

Erza wore a simple white long-sleeved shirt and a blue skirt with dark brown boots and a small ribbon on her neck. She still seemed a bit uncomfortable as she held one arm with the other and avoided eye contact immediately looking away shyly. Obito simply grinned.

"You look great Erza!" Obito said sincere.

Erza couldn´t help but blush at this comment a small smile playing at her lips. Her shyness vanished in a second as she beamed brightly.

"Thanks Obi-"

Obito was already rummaging through the stock of clothes seemingly ignoring Erza as he searched for something to wear with extreme enthusiasm. He disappeared fully into the masses ,digging through them. Erza gained several tick marks watching his apparent disinterest in her. _That would __cost him..._

"Erza-chan... we have a little problem here..."

Erza looked at Obito confused at first but as he presented the clothes an evil glint showed in her eye.

_Yeah that would do... _

_**~Magnolia~ Year x776 **_

The streets of Magnolia were filled and bustling with life as Erza and Obito strode through them. The people´s faces brightened up as the two of them walked by, even though a depressive air seemed to radiate from the black haired mage as more more people seemed to appear out of nowhere. Erza however had an unusual smugness about her as she walked confidently in front of her friend.

"Erza...? Could we hurry please...?

"Why it´s a beautiful day for a walk isn´t it?"

"But..." Obito righted his clothes uncomfortably.

Erza turned around her eyes demonically glinting. "Did you say something?"

"N-No..."

_**~Fairy Tail Guild Hall~**_

The Guild Hall of Fairy Tail was as noisy as ever. Everyone were cheerfully drinking beer and talking amongst each other. A few were arguing, but that much was normal. The Master of the guild Makarov Dreyar watched this, happily drinking his beer, his cheeks a bit red as his hat jingled from side to side. Life was good.

Fairy Tail was famous for it´s destruction, but nowadays as they hadn´t much young people it did get less. There were still some Reports of the Destruction of a house or something small like this, but nothing major. The bills he had to pay back in the day... A shudder went through the small old man as he thought of this.

He wasn´t angry with his children, if they chose to destroy something to protect their friends or do the right thing, he didn´t mind. They were Mages after all... As long as they didn´t regret anything and didn´t kill anyone, it was fine. They were Fairy Tail. He would deal with the council if need be, but it was great to have the Council off his back for a while nevertheless.

_Still the tingling feeling in his back didn´t stop..._

_Something was coming... like a storm..._

"Oi! We are here to join Fairy Tail!"

The whole Guild went silent as the door was kicked open a black haired boy stepping through with a giant grin on his face. Behind him stood a frowning young read headed girl, throwing him a death glare as she entered silently. He knew that look... That boy was whipped. _Ahh Young love._

"You sure you want to join, _little girl_?" Macao stepped forward_._

A tick mark appeared on the boys head his grin strained. " I am a boy!"

Silence reigned over the whole guild once again as they took in what they had just seen and heard. Makarov too looked at him closer now and finally saw that something was off. He had only seen his head, until now but looking closer he saw that he wore a white dress and had a ribbon in his hair, he hadn´t noticed until now. After another second he sputtered his beer out and began laughing falling on his back and holding his stomach. Right after, the whole guild joined in on his laughter. The guild hall shook, as the boys grin was replaced by a scowl.

"You find something funny!?"

Gray Fullbuster who was rolling on the ground in the front row, stood up in between his fit´s of laughter as he looked at the boy in front of him.

"N-No, I really like your dress." With that he began to laugh again at the boys expense.

"Better than wearing nothing, you pervert!" Gray´s laughing immediately stopped.

"Who are you calling pervert, you cross dresser!"

"The only naked guy in the room, pervert!"

"Gah! Where are my clothes!?" Gray suddenly began to run around searching for his clothes frantically. The boy grabbed at his ribbon and ripped it off his hair. The red headed girl behind him grinning smugly.

"Now where is the Master!" Macao once again stepped forward to answer.

"Calm down. We wouldn´t want to break a nail, would we?" He began to laugh once again before a foot connected with his face sending him flying through the wall. The whole guild fell silent for a moment.

"Alright, now where is the Master?" The boy ignored the broken wall and the whining man as he walked forward.

Makarov stood up and made a perfect flip from the table landing right in front of him, his hat´s bells jingling as he did so. He gave a wide grin looking at the boy.

"I am Makarov Dreyar, the third Master of Fairy Tail. So you want to join?"

He felt Obito gaze at him for a moment before he spoke up.

"You are... small."

Makarov face faulted as he heard the deadpan answer the boy had. Everyone else simply sweat dropped. A moment later Obito crashed to the ground, breaking the wood as he did so.

"Show some respect to the Master Obito!" The scarlet haired girl appeared besides Obito in a second as she gave a small bow to Makarov.

"I am sorry for this idiot here, Master Makarov. I am Erza Scarlet and this is Obito Uchiha. We would like to join Fairy Tail." Makarov raised a brow hearing the boy´s last name, but put it away for later.

As Erza send Obito a death glare and he shrunk back everyone thought the same.

_Whipped._

"Very well. You may join."

Erza gave him a bright smile as she looked up again, her eyes sparkling in joy. Obito too grinned as he saw Erza smile like that. Still his gaze once again landed on Makarov.

"I thought the Master would be more impressive."

"Obito!"

"What? Look at him, he is small and so old and look at his stupid hat!"

Makarov had tick marks appearing with every insult he got until he finally snapped.

"**Shut up you brat!"** The elder Master suddenly grew into a monstrous size his head easily reaching the ceiling asa he readied his fist.

"That´s what I am talking a-" Obito was suddenly struck by the giant fist and was once again punched into the ground hard buried under the Master´s fist. The whole guild snickered as they saw Obito lying on the ground unmoving.

"N-Not bad old man." Obito stood up with a excited grin on his face.

"You are strong after all." Makarov simply raised an eyebrow having shrunken back to normal seize and sitting on the table.

"Please..." Obito bowed his head in respect.

"Make me strong."

_**~Magnolia, Year x780 ~**_

"Oh man... I am so dead."

A dark blue/orange blur rushed through the streets of Magnolia more or less gracefully avoiding the townspeople, one or two times using the wall as a stepping stone jumping over the obstacles.

He was so late...this time he was gonna die for sure... Well he went on missions with her for almost 4 years and he still lived. She should know that he was late anyway. She couldn´t be that angry again... He shuddered as he remembered their first mission together...

"Hey! Watch out!"

He snapped back to reality just in time to see a coach right in front of him being carried across the street by two guys. He simply leaned back skidding under it on his knees before jumping up again and sighing in relief. He looked down at his clothes. He wore black knee length trousers, along with a white shirt and a dark blue jacket with orange linings going along his arms and an orange collar. He also wore a blue coat and had a black one strap backpack slung over his shoulder. He also checked for his goggles and the connected headset.

"Late again, Obito?"

A man shouted after him. It was the owner of his favorite Dango shop, where he went almost daily. Gotta love Dango. He grinned back at the man.

"Yeah. This time no Dango..." He ran past the shop, but after a moment he suddenly stopped and made a turn.

"Nah I am late anyway. Four to go please!"

_**~Magnolia Train-Station~**_

"I think... he is late."

"Aye!"

"Late?! He was late an hour ago, Lisanna!"

"Don´t shout at me Natsu..."

"I am sorry!"

Natsu and Lisanna, fourteen and thirteen respectively now sat with their things ready to go in front of the Train... the fifth train leaving the station since they arrived. Erza stood to the side her eyes closed, her arms crossed and her features seemingly peaceful with her load of luggage stapled on a cart. However her magical aura that flooded the environment almost felt like killing intent. Her hair now reached a bit below her shoulders her one eye covered by a few hair strands. She wore her Heart Kreuz armour and a blie skirt.

"Hey guys! Sorry I am late I saw a black-"

A moment after Obito arrived he already sailed through the air before hitting a wall painfully. Natsu and Lisanna sweat dropped, as they saw him guarding the Dango in his hand instead of anything else. _He really loved his Dango..._

"Don´t let it happen again." Erza simply turned around as if nothing happened and boarded the train her luggage already being heaved away by a poor service guy.

Obito stood again in a matter of seconds and ate his Dango and then grinned at the other two.

"Let´s go, slowpokes."

"So why are you two with us?"

Natsu couldn´t say anything. Well he tried but the only thing that came out were unclear mumbles. Lisanna turned to Obito and translated.

"I wanted to fight you two, he says." She frowned a bit for a moment but then turned with a bright smile.

"I wanted to go with Natsu! We are family after all!"

Obito sweat-dropped at the reasoning. Seriously? He looked over the mission. It was an B-Rank job alright, but he and Erza would be more than enough... They were both about to be promoted to S-Class... Still that wasn´t that bad, Natsu and Lisanna also needed the experience, but the pay wouldn´t be cut in two but in four!

_300.000 divided in four... So much Dango he wouldn´t be able to buy._

Obito began to glare at the fiends for taking his much needed Dango money from him, radiating a bit of killer intent at the two.

"O-Obito?" Lisanna voiced her worry, feeling the magical aura flare up.

**Bonk**

"S-Sorry... I didn´t mean to... but my Dango... and..." Erza´s glare only intensified.

"So where do we go?"

Erza turned her glare from Obito and looked at Lisanna with a smile.

"We will take the train to Oshibana and then we take a four wheel-car to the mountains. The request came from the city of Iwakagami."

"Iwakagami, the mountain-lake city?" Obito asked still rubbing the bump.

"Yes that´s right."

"So what do we have to do?" Lisanna interjected again.

"The Job Request is to investigate strange Incidents around the sea area. There were Monster sightings at night. They are not identified yet so the Rank went up." Erza explained in a matter of fact voice.

"So basically we don´t know anything?" Lisanna asked again.

"Yes." Erza nodded approvingly.

Erza looked at Natsu who still writhed in agony of riding the train. Obito knew what would happen any second now... She would ´solve´ the problem Erza-style.

"Natsu, sit next to me." Obito simply looked to Natsu worriedly.

_Don´t it´s a trap!_

Natsu simply listened not wanting to make Erza angry and even too weak to argue due to his sickness.

"And there she goes..." A second later Natsu was punched in the stomach and was sent into the blissfull unconsciousness.

"That should ease him a little." Lisanna simply smiled nervously as Erza´s gaze wandered to her.

"Are you sick too?"

"No!"

The ride on the four-wheel cart was exiting to say the least. As always Erza pumped it full of Magic and drove like crazy. They mad it to the mountains in less than two ours... Natsu was luckily still unconscious and Lisanna was in her own world about 5 minutes after they departed. Obito knew Erza´s driving, he was her partner after all. He simply sat through the drive his Dango in hand, wherever he got that. After they stopped he jumped out and turned to the younger teenagers.

"We are here. Wake up sleepy heads!" Both Lisanna and Natsu tumbled out of the car, kissing the ground as they did so. After finally snapping out of their daze Lisanna looked around confused.

"I thought you said there was a city?"

"There is, but we have to walk from here on." Erza pointed towards a small path leading up and around the mountain.

The hike didn´t take that long, but it was amazing to watch Erza as she maneuvered her luggage along the small path, a river right to her side a few dozen meters down. Obito was walking behind her with his hands behind his back, while Lisanna flew next to them with her arms transformed.

"Someday I will fly too!" Natsu shouted, pouting slightly.

Obito had to admit that having the two younger Mages along was quite amusing and Lisanna´s sandwiches were good too. Not as good as Dango, but still. Speaking of Lisanna, something about the fact that she was with them didn´t sit well with him...

"Does Mirajane know you are here with ´Team Erza´?"

"No!" Obito paled at Lisanna´s joyful voice... They would pay for abducting _her_ sister.

"There it is! Iwakagami!"

Obito turned around and looked at the city. It was a sight to behold. The main part of the city itself was build on a giant stone platform between two mountains. In the middle stood a high reaching Tower probably the central administration, surrounded by several buildings in a circle. A bit away behind the city was a giant waterfall filling the abyss and creating steam behind them, with the city as an island. On both sides the mountain walls were carved in and protruded by several smaller platforms with a few houses on them. A few stone paths overhead the main isle connected them together, while a few paths also lead through tunnels. Overall the city seemed filled with greenery and the rushing waterfall in the back created a peaceful scene. Only a giant bridge leading to the front gates of the city connected the island to the mountain they were on.

"Okay then let´s go and get this over with."

"You must be the Mages of Fairy Tail!"

A small old man ran towards them greeting them at the Gate. He seemed a bit overworked, his hat almost falling off as he came. It was obvious that the Town needed help . The people were all happy to see them... even if some were put off by their apparent age. Even the Guards seemed relieved and pretty overworked too. They seemed to be on high alert for several days. Well it probably was because of the monsters...

"Please follow me."

They were lead into the top floor of the Tower in the middle of the city where the old Mayor sat down on his overly big chair and sighed before looking up at the teenagers.

"I must warn you this Job is really dangerous. I hope you know what you do, children."

The four teenager Mages remained silent as they waited for the Mayor to continue. The man sighed as he saw their conviction and began explaining.

"You are to protect the dam. Recently it has been attacked by unknown monsters at night. The description is a bit scarce since fog always covers them from direct view. We want you to exterminate them. If the dam were to be destroyed, that would mean the end for this town."

Well it was a pretty straight job. Exterminate the monsters without destroying the dam and therefore the whole city. The question remained, what monsters there were... and the fog that seemed to always accompany them seemed strange too.

"The second Team of Mages should arrive soon."

_Second Team... Alright, that´s... Second Team? Was there supposed to be a second Team!?_ He looked over at Erza who simply nodded in acceptance. Lisanna too smiled as if nothing was wrong and Natsu... well he wouldn´t know or care anyway.

After the briefing was over they exited the Tower before Obito finally exploded.

"Why is there a second Team!" Erza looked at him deadpanned.

"It´s a joined Job request. It´s written right here."

"Give me that!"

Obito narrowed his eyes in concentration on the spot Erza pointed too and indeed something was written there. Hell he didn´t know if he would have seen it with his Sharingan, if he hadn´t known it was there. He already felt his Dango getting less and less.

_This is a two Team Job-Request. The Reward will be divided between the two teams equally._

"Damn it!"

"Stop whining and let´s do our Job." Erza took him by his collar and dragged him off towards their destination.

Lisanna and Natsu were left behind.

"Well there is definitely something going on between them, don´t you think?" Lisanna smiled mischievously.

Natsu turned to her with a blank face. "Did you say something?"

**Bonk**

The group of four was led through the mountain towards the top, where the dam was located, regulating the flow of the waterfall. It was indeed dangerous if the dam was to be destroyed or should it fail. When they reached the top through the use of wind-lacrima with a few platforms the dam was not to miss. It towered at least a hundred meters high with it´s white wall, over the flatland they arrived upon. To both sides of the wide river were deep green forests. The climate seemed unusually temperate for the environment.

"Okay then. We will into two groups until the second Team arrives. Lisanna and I will take First watch, Obito, Natsu and Happy take second."

"Aye!"

"Obito! Fight me!"

As Erza finished speaking Natsu jumped at the opportunity, as they both now had some time. He knew that Obito was strong, even if he seemed always laid back. He was at least as strong as Erza, just not as scary...

That thought changed as he saw Obito´s feral grin.

"Alright." Obito didn´t have anything against a good fight. Maybe it would distract him from the poor pay they would get. He looked around for a good place... a wide open area... not much to destroy...

"Let´s go over-"

Obito stopped midsentence as he avoided a flaming fist going just over his head, jumping back in the process. Natsu grinned wide as he saw Obito easily dodging his attack. He punched his fists together creating a small wave of flames that rushed over him.

"That was not nice Natsu..." Obito scolded him mockingly.

"..you could have actually hurt me."

Natsu´s grin only got wider.

"I am all fired up! Let´s go Obito!"

Natsu rushed forward once again, his whole body surrounded by flames. Obito didn´t seem to care much as he had his hands in his pocket and a grin on his face. He simply sidestepped the punches Natsu threw, until he used an opening kneeing Natsu into his stomach and sending him flying into the river with another kick. Steam rose from the spot Natsu landed in. He didn´t have much trouble standing in the river, the current not too strong as they were pretty far away from the fall. Natsu stood up taking his breaths in before his grin appeared once again.

"You are strong."

Obito rubbed the back of his head." I guess I am."

In an instant Natsu was again in front of him, surprising Obito a little as he raised his hand in defense, redirecting the blast of fire away from him. Natsu was really unpredictable when he wanted to be. Nevertheless it would not be enough. Natsu jumped back a little before taking a deep breath.

"**Fire Dragon´s..."**

Well he got a bit faster in initiating that attack still... not fast enough.

" … **Roar!"** Natsu released a stream of flame from his mouth incinerating everything in it´s way.

Obito blurred away appearing to the side out of harms way as the stream hit something and exploded. He looked back and sweat-dropped as he saw a fire beginning to build up in the forest. That could end badly.

"**Fire Dragon´s..."**

Obito was taken by surprise seeing Natsu in front of him again in his wake small flames still burning as his fist neared him once again.

"**...Iron Fist!"**

The black haired Mage only head time to raise his hands into a block to the right before the leg crashed into him sending him flying into the forest. Natsu could only grin in triumph, finally having hit his target. A second later however Obito walked towards him once again.

"Not bad Natsu." He slowly rotated his one arm before flexing it, then he put on his goggles.

"My turn."

With that Obito disappeared making Natus eyes go wide. A second later he reappeared behind Natsu.

"Where are you looking." Natsu reacted fast making a flip to the side.

Before he even made contact with the ground again Obito send him flying with a kick, which Natsu could only block with his arms by twisting his body in the air. He crashed into the woods where the flames were stil blazing.

"You can´t always attack Natsu. Sometimes you have to defend too."

Obito lectured as he strode over to the crash site. Natsu had landed against a rock destroying it in his fall. He was dirtied an had a few small bruises, but otherwise he seemed fine.

"I will defeat you!" Natsu shot forward once again rushing through the raging flames.

Obito couldn´t help but smile. It was just like Natsu to attack him head on like this. He had to admit he was strong, but if he didn´t even use the advantage he was given, he wouldn´t even be able to land a decent hit.

"**Fire Dragon´s Sword Horn!" **

Obito was once again surprised, as Natsu burst into flames and got a boost in his speed. The black haired Mage avoided it with a flip over the Dragon Slayer, letting him rush past, but Natsu made a quick turn changing directions in a moment before shooting straight at him.

"**Fire Dragons Crushing Fang!" **

He swiped at Obito creating claws of fire hitting Obito directly. He watched with a giant grin as Obito looked shocked until he suddenly dispersed into a dozen of crows. Natsu didn´t believe his eyes he just... disappeared as if... A fist suddenly connected with his face sending him once again crushing to the ground.

"Not bad Natsu... You made me use Magic."

Obito smiled as he walked towards Natsu, who stood up once again. He noticed that the sun had almost disappeared behind the mountains, cloaking the wide area around the dam in darkness. Natsu jumped up, then wiped the blood from his mouth before grinning again.

"It´s not over yet!"

Natsu began to absorb the flames that blazed all around him, steam escaping his move as he finished. Obito looked quite amused, impressed by the abilities of a Dragon Slayer. Natsu gazed at Obito once again as he was ready to go again. His hands went ablaze as he spread them.

"**Fire Dragon´s..."**

Obito suddenly felt an all too familiar magical Aura flaring up in the distance seemingly clashing against an enemy. It seemed it was time to end this. He made a simple sign to activate his magic. He created a defensive spell, before he activated another one.

"**... Brilliant Flame!"**

Natsu clapped his hand together creating a giant fireball that flew at Obito fast. But suddenly it was extinguished and Natsu felt something crash into him holding him in place. He didn´t even know what happened as he heard Obito speak up next to him.

"Natsu, the fights over. They need our help."

Six wide beams of light had slammed into his midsection and were holding Natsu in place. He couldn´t move until they finally began to disperse into light particles. He hadn´t even seen Obito use a magic spell, but it was obvious that he had cast it.

"What was that?"

"My _Light Magic_."

"So Erza, do you have someone you like?"

Both girls sat on the edge of the dam looking over the wide lake that spread behind it. The sun slowly disappeared behind a few mountains.

"Of course. I like everyone in Fairy Tail."

Lisanna sweat-dropped at the naïve teen girl. Erza always was strict and kept everyone in Fairy Tail in line since Lisanna had joined. Also she was the best friend... well best rival to her sister Mirajane. Nevertheless she was still a girl...

" I mean like _like_."

Erza looked at her oddly still not fully grasping what she meant. Lisanna sighed before asking again.

"Do you have anyone you love Erza?"

At this Erza went a shade of red close to that of her hair. She just recently discovered some Books on romance and couldn´t help but think about the concept of _love _they portrayed.

"N-No o-of course not. W-Why do you ask?"

"Well you and Obito are quite close..." Erza went even redder.

"We are f-friends, of course we are close."

"Hm?" Lisanna´s smile grew mischievous.

Erza´s head suddenly snapped up as she felt something shift in the air, a strange magical presence appearing all around. It seemed they would have something to do after all. She summoned a sword in a second getting ready for a fight. The last stray rays of light slowly receded back before everything was dark and immediately after, a strange thick fog began to surround them.

"Lisanna get ready. They are coming. "

Lisanna too got ready by transforming her arms into wings and taking off into the sky to watch out for an enemy. She wasn´t really the combatant after all. She flew over the stream watching for anything unusual. Something moved through the mist seemingly walking on the water´s surface. Well a dozen moving humanoid giants walking on water would count as unusual. She almost didn´t see them moving in the darkness, but their eyes seemed to glow an eerie yellow. They were easily towering over 5 meters high, their upper body gigantic, while they didn´t seem to have a neck.

_What the hell are they?_

Lisanna flew back to Erza only to see her already surrounded by those monsters on the dam, while some were already destroyed. Looking closer at the monster´s she could finally make out that they seemed to be made out of ...corals. They looked like spikes that came out of their back and arms, as weapons. Erza was still far scarier as she simply decimated them without problem, slicing through their bodies like they were made out of paper.

"Erza watch out!"

Lisanna transformed from her bird form into her Tigress form gracefully landing on the ground before dashing at the monster behind Erza and clawing it into pieces. Erza gave a small smile before she smashed the next monster.

"Where did they come from?" Lisanna asked Erza as they stood back to back.

"I don´t know... " A monster suddenly punched at the ground sending spikes of corals through the ground. Both girls were forced to jump to the side before the corals began to expand and crashed into the wall to the side. Another one swung it´s arm releasing small coral projectiles at them. Erza blocked them with her sword, while Lisanna jumped up, crashing into the next monster.

"There are too many!"

Suddenly several magic seals appeared in front of the Monster´s, as Erza felt the magical power gathering. _They could use spells!_ Erza narrowed her eyes as she began to glow preparing to change her armor. These ´monsters´were far more dangerous than she thought. Something still didn´t seem right with them, but for now...

"Lisanna! Get back!"

Lisanna reacted in a second and flipped back before getting behind Erza in an instant. She two saw them preparing for using a spell, which was most unusual. She just hoped Erza knew what to do.

Erza´s magical aura began to flare wildly as the golden glow hot more intense.

"**Requip: Lightning Empress Armor."**

With that the glowing stopped and a second later Erza was revealed wearing her Lightning Empress Armor her spear ready by her side. The armor was golden an light bluish in colour, the breastplate decorated with golden trimmings, while thin plates went up and surrounded Erza´s neck. She also wore a a yellow ribbon, her short hair braided.

The surrounding monster released their spells in that instant, shooting compressed water-bullets towards the two Fairy Tail Mages. Erza simply knocked her spear on the ground as a electric barrier was created, which repelled the bullets in all directions.

"I shall take you on."

Erza twirled her spear for a moment, before slashing through the air, shooting several lightning bolts at the coral monsters in front of her, destroying them instantly. She rushed forward a moment after and waved through the army of giants, slashing them down with each attack. Lisanna pitied those poor things that came in the way of Erza.

She once again transformed her arms into wings and flew up, not to get in Erza´s way. She saw the read head dancing through the fiends gracefully. When Erza was serious she was quite scary indeed. She had seemingly no problem with the masses of monsters, but there didn´t seem to be an end to them. Lisanna was so occupied with dwelling about her thoughts that she didn´t notice that she was targeted by quite a few monsters preparing another round of spells.

"Lisanna! Watch out!" Erza´s shout made her come back, but she couldn´t do much as the spells were already released and shot towards her. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes preparing for the pain.

In an instant several golden magic seals appeared all around her deflecting the numerous water bullets. An instant later a dozen monsters were suddenly pierced by Spears of Light, shattering them in an instant.

"You are late." Erza said silently but relieved as she dodged another attack from the Monsters.

"Lisanna!" Natsu too came from the side as he destroyed the monsters in his way with his flames.

"Natsu ! Where have you been!" Lisanna slowly descended to the ground before releasing her transformation and still smiled at Natsu who simply grinned back. He seemed a bit roughed up but otherwise he was fine.

She then looked up as a figure hovered a bit over the ground. Obito grinned at her for a moment, still holding a sphere of light in hand, indicating that he activated the spells.

"Yo."

He simply raised his hand to the side in an defensive manner as one of the coral monsters appeared besides him ready to crush him, but another golden magic seal appeared and the monster was send flying as it came into contact with it.

"Well then let´s finish this shall we?"

With that he slowly began to walk forward flaring his own magical aura, getting the attention of the Monsters. Again they began preparing the water spell.

"Light Gun." He pointed towards the coral giants before as a small orb of light formed at the tip of his fingers. In a flash he shot three small blasts of light at each monster taking them down instantly.

"Light Saber." He made a simple slashing motion as he released a wave of light, which easily cut through the next wave of monsters.

The next moment some giants rushed at him directly, but much like Erza Obito gracefully danced through their attacks, releasing waves of light at some points. As a fist came directly at him he once again raised his arm in defense a layer of light appeared in front of his arm. A second later Obito opened his palm towards the attacker and another Light blast was released.

Natsu stood alongside Lisanna as they smashed the few giants that made it past Obito or Erza. Both now defending one side of the dam. Natsu and Lisanna however were quite relieved as they didn´t want to fight these monsters by themselves.

Obito suddenly raised a wall of light stopping the monsters on his side.

"There are too many..." Obito realized as the monsters simply kept coming, punching against the offending wall.

"Erza! I will take them out! But I will need some time!"

Erza glanced back at Obito, immediately knowing what he wanted to do. She looked at Natsu and Lisanna who looked confused for a moment.

"Very well. Natsu, Lisanna! Prepare yourselves!"

Natsu and Lisanna both had a look of determination as they nodded to Erza, making her smile at them. Erza now retreated towards Natsu and Lisanna taking in a formation to protect all sides. Obito grinned at them for a moment before releasing his spell and ascending into the sky.

"Don´t let your guard down."

"Alright! Let´s go!"

Natsu took in a breath a few flames flickering around him.

"**Fire Dragon´s Roar!" **

After that both Natsu and Erza rushed forward into opposite directions attacking the monsters closing in. Lisanna looked unsure for but a second, who to help. But as she saw Erza roasting most of the foes, with lightning and then slicing them with her spear she went over to help Natsu.

"**Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist!"**

Erza kept glancing back at the younger teenagers worrying for their well-being. She had to admit the Job exceeded the B-Rank it was given. It was still not S-Rank, because the Monsters were far too weak, but it was hard to fight while having to mind her teammates. She slashed at another monster as she thought.

These ´Monsters´ were also really strange. They came from seemingly nowhere and there are far too many. Also she hadn´t ever seen or heard of Monsters like this. But most of all, they all gave off the same magical signature. Also those she destroyed would simply disperse seemingly adding to the fog that surrounded them. Well that would mean they were merely...

"Lisanna!"

Erza´s head snapped around fast as she heard a cry of pain. Lisanna was hit by a couple of coral pieces sticking out of her arm as she was thrown back into the middle. Natsu immediately went after her. That was bad.

Erza´s spear cackled with lightning as she slashed at the ground in front of her pushing the monster mass back for the moment, while creating a rift between the fiends and her. After that she dashed off towards the other Fairy Tail Mages, fending off the other wave of monsters.

"**Lightning Shield!"**

She created a shield around her and her two team mates, trying to protect them from the on coming monsters. In a few seconds they were surrounded by the coral giants smashing against their shield.

"This is bad..."

Erza said as all of them looked through the light blue screen protecting them from the grotesque figures. A few moments later it finally shattered, Erza once again getting ready to fight. But just as she wanted to spring forward a giant shield of light rammed into the ground in front of her, two others appearing behind her building a pyramid around them.

"**Light Magic..."**

The whole darkened sky was suddenly lighted by a giant magic seal. Even through the fog the light shone brightly. The whole area above the dam was covered, as a lone figure levitated in the sky.

"**Rain of Light."**

With the fall of his hand thousand of Light Spears shot from the seal and rained down upon the monsters. They pierced right through them while piercing into the stone.

"Well that should do it." Obito grinned as he let the magic seal dissipate seeing as nothing seemed to move down there.

He slowly descended upon the Light Pyramid, while the spears of light slowly dispersed into particles only leaving behind the damage. The dam bridge looked officially like a war zone, everywhere something destroyed while some coral was also left, slowly transforming into fog.

"Everyone alright?" He asked as the pyramid too disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

He held out his hand to Erza who took it with a smile. Natsu helped Lisanna who held onto her injured arm. While Natsu also had a few scratches from punching into the coral giants, he seemed fine otherwise.

"It seems that way. You both did great." Erza smiled at Natsu and Lisanna, getting happy grins in return.

The fog had finally disappeared revealing only the moon in the sky. It seemed the ´monsters´had retreated for the night and they would have to regroup and wait for the other Team of Mages that was called here.

"Erza, you noticed it too didn´t you?" Erza looked Obito into the eye, seeing his Sharingan activated. He had already gained three Tomoe´s in each eye. She simply nodded her features getting serious once again.

"They were merely _Phantoms_."

"Yes. Whatever created them is really powerful and dangerous."

Natsu looked on confused, while Lisanna looked shocked.

"What the hell are Phantoms?" Natsu asked Lisanna confused.

"For the most part Phantoms are simply illusions, however some Mages can infuse them with their magic to the point where they actually get real."

Natsu still looked confused even after the explanation.

"Let me show you." Obito said smiling. A second later a second Obito faded into view. Natsu jumped back in shock for a moment. He tried to touch the second Obito fearfully, but his hand simply went through him.

"This is a simple illusion, created with my Magic." Obito pointed at the clone of himself as a small magic seal appeared on the tip of his finger. It glowed for a moment, before disappearing once again. After that the clone suddenly grinned as he lunged at Erza giving her a hug.

"Erza-chan!" A second later Erza went bright red as she sent the clone flying. He hit the ground painfully, actually creating another crater.

"And that is a_ Phantom_. I like to call them _Shadow Clones_... Anyway, they can be infused with Magic allowing them to use Magic, but they will of course never be nearly as strong as the original." He grinned a bit cheekily at that.

"So it´s an illusion I can beat up?" Lisanna sweat-dropped hearing that from Natsu.

"Exactly!" Obito grinned back,

"Obito~!" Obito´s grin faded as he heard Erza ´s _sweet voice_ behind him. He slowly turned around to see her forced smile into his direction. She seemed... a bit _angry_...

"You destroyed half the dam you idiot!"

She suddenly shouted as a sword appeared in her hand. She lunged at Obito but sliced right through him, making her only angrier. The real Obito tip toed behind her, trying to get away, but Erza with a demonic Aura appeared directly behind him in a second.

"You won´t get away..." Erza´s voice was silent but deadly as she said this.

Natsu and Lisanna looked at each other as they watched Obito running away from Erza. Lisanna simply smiled as Natsu helped her back towards the city.

"They get along well don´t you think?"

**Okay. What do you think? Was it good or bad? Some suggestions regarding my writing? Should I continue? I think most of you have already figured out just who or what created the Phantoms. Anyway now for the important part:**

**I need Members for the Akatsuki! You can suggest anyone from the Naruto or Fairy Tail universe. You don´t have to justify your choice but you can! All in all I will need 7 members. I will put up a POLL after taking your suggestions into account! **

**Also I think about putting this story on Hiatus for awhile. Since I have to wait for some suggestions anyway, I think now is a good time. I should really update my other story too.**

**If you have any questions regarding this story ot the update schedule or th poll feel free to write.**

**Lastly I wanted to THANK everyone, for either Favoriting, Following me and for Reviewing. I really appreciate the Feedback. Special Thanks to everyone reading this far!**

**Alright dear readers, that´s it from me for now. I really hope to read from you soon. I wish you a good day. Until next time...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


End file.
